My new neighbor
by Orchidfur
Summary: Sebastian being the savvy person he is buys an apartment in stead of staying at the college dorms. Ciel feeling the same way buys an apartment that happens to be next door. Thanks to a mix up Sebastian meets Ciel... afterwards CIel begins to realize that this the handsome man is flipping his world side down. CielXSebastian. Yaoi... m for mature... [i suck at these...]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I just revised this chapter, I'm fixing the spacing onall the bad chapters…don't ask why I did it the way I did it before…I was an idiot.**_

_**BTW- Sebastian is obviously out of character because… well… he can't be a butler, love ciel and attend college.**_

_**Merci pour lecture.**_

_**Orchidfur**_

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I opened the door to my apartment I had just rented….it was clean and spacious. The white carpets matched the modern theme, The walls a slate grey and the couch a startling black. The loveseat contrasted the couch appearing a snow white and the glass table tied the large living room together. I obviously had to decorate but the theme was my style so I wouldn't have to change much. I walked into the large kitchen placing a box on the large glass dining table. I looked at the slate walls, black slab countertops with matching cabinets. The lights the hung over the island hung at a reasonable level to where you wouldn't smack your head on them. The appliances stood out tremendously…being the stainless steel that they are. The white stools that sat at the opposite side of the island tied the room together. _Was the house too grey?_No of course not. I shook my head stubbing my toe on the stool. Holding back words that are better left unsaid I sat on the dark wood floor. _The moving truck would be here in an hour? What was I supposed to do until then._I stood up walking down the white hallway… _Does white and grey go together…_ _well it gave the house a clean feel and it went with the mahogany wood floors that's for sure…_I opened up the thick door to reveal the large master bedroom._I'm so lucky that when my_ _parents died they left me such a large inheritance… if I didn't want to work for the rest of my life it would still be in luxury but that's being lazy… then again… my life would be really… long._ I looked and pondered where my king-sized bed would fit… _It wouldn't be hard to fit three in the bedroom… but I still wanted to put it in a nice place…_I walked into the yet again grey master bathroom…the tub a startling white the large mirror hung on wire suspended above the glass dome sinks…. _Sinks…._I kinda felt depressed having two sinks and only one me…. I mean…. I knew since my junior high years that I was more attracted to men… but who would have thought it would be this hard to find a guy who isn't a complete ass. I sighed audibly walking out of the bathroom exploring the rest of the house. I looked at the rest of the house exploring the large 3 extra bedrooms, the office and terrace. I had the top floor so I wouldn't have to worry about people stomping about above my head. Even when I graduated college this would be my home. It was more worth the investment instead of living in a dorm and having to deal with their stupid rules. I looked out to the garden to see a moving truck that I assumed it was mine. I walked downstairs…

"Hi there… Is this Michaelis?" I asked obviously knowing it was mine.

"Uh no sorry sir this truck is assigned to a… hmm… *Paper flip..* Phantomhive." "That would be me." I turned around to see a beautiful man…. Well he couldn't be called a man of course… he looked about 19… His cobalt hair falling over one of his beautiful cerulean eyes. "I see… sorry for the trouble." I bowed my head and walked quickly to my apartment. I closed the door behind me and sunk to the floor. _He was beautiful… I wonder if he is a student as well? He must have the same thought as me…. Dorms aren't worth it._I mentally slapped myself… _I'm sure he's had a million girlfriends… Why_ _am I thinking about this person after seeing them onetime…_My hormones raged and my demonic fangs appeared just above my bottom lip bruising it slightly. My eyes glowed a terrifying crimson as I walked past the mirrors in my bathroom. _There was something off about him…_

_**Ciel's POV**_

"That would be me." I rose a hand from behind the mountain of a man that stood before me. I would be attending the college in the area in about a week or so… Dorms were a waste you don't get to stay there after you graduate so I just bought an apartment.

"Oh I see… I'm sorry." The black haired man bowed his head slightly walking casually back to the elevator. _He must have the_ _same idea as me… he looked like 20 tops…_ _He was actually kind of attractive? Why am I thinking this way._Brushing it off as disgust as my name was called.

"Uh Phantomhive."

"Yes sir, This way please." I motioned for him and his guys to follow me after grabbing a box marked fragile this side up. We rode the elevator up to the top floor and walked towards the end of the hall. I opened the door with a click of the key, I opened it to a luxurious warm apartment. _Owning a few companies really helps the money factor…. I still wanted to go to college because I don't want to be_ _uneducated…_The oak floors matched the warm honey colored walls. The tan couches were brought through the door. I opened the box I was holding seeing it held two crimson throws and crimson couch pillows… _these are fragile all right._I grabbed the throws and pillows walking over to my new couches. I placed a throw on each and put the pillows on the larger of the couches. They delivered the large wooden coffee table and were in the middle of hanging up the large flat screen television above the marble fireplace. I looked around as my home came together. The kitchen had chocolate walls, marble counter tops and wooden cabinets. The island had a large overhang where black stools stood making the perfect breakfast spot, the appliances were a modern black that matched the kitchen nicely. Happy with that I walked into the bedroom revealing a large chocolate brown carpet that squished underfoot. The blue walls matched the bead spread that now sat comfortably in between two windows. _Man if you pay the movers extra you really get your money's worth…_The two bed-side tables were in the process of being put together. I made my way to the master bath wanting to check the progress the movers were making. I looked at my watch realizing it had been 3 hours since they had arrived. I walked into the bathroom and was shocked… it was done. White fluffy towels sat in cabinets underneath the brown granite vanity. The two sinks were large and would be very useful for washing my face… The stand up shower was surrounded by fogged glass and the tub sat in a shell of granite white standing out from the dark brown. Satisfied with new home I sprawled on the couch and watched the movers put my home together.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

After the moving truck brought all of my stuff they left promptly…. Leaving me on an island of carpet and a mass of boxes. I glared wondering where to begin… _I guess I'll start with the living_ _room…_I tip toed to the couch placed by the window... I opened the box marked [living room] and opened it… Inside were white and black throws with matching white and black couch pillows. _I'm so glad this house matches my taste._I placed the white throw and pillows on the black couch and the black throw and pillow on the white loveseat. I looked at the bare coffee table… I thought for a moment…

"Ah." I said as I walked over to another box marked fragile… searched threw it… "not here…" I searched another… and another…

"All the living room boxes… are in here right?" I stumbled out into the hallway…

"AH!" I all but screamed opening the box. There it was the red vase that would add color to the cool room.

"Um… excuse me?" I turned around… _The handsome_ _blue haired boy from before… He lived on the floor…_I felt my heart skip a beat…

"U—uh yes?" I looked at his startling clear eyes.

"Uh do you need help moving? You should have just paid the movers to do it… my apartment is all put together and I sat on the couch the entire time…" He shrugged and I face palmed.

"Are you serious…."

"Yeah I gave each guy like 50 bucks and they did a nice job." He pointed to his apartment… _Right next to mine… Great a hot guy lives next door… Though I'm pretty hot myself… but this guy is straighter than an arrow… he has to be…_

"Well I'll help… I mean I'm done and I was coming to say hi to my new neighbors." He announced truthfully.

"That's very nice of you… I'll treat you to dinner or something." I smiled. "That would be nice…"

He smiled halfheartedly… _What's with him… he must be doing this out of sympathy… I highly doubt he wants to be here._

"Well you don't really have…"

"No I want too…" _Did he just cut me off?_ _Maybe this guys a prick…_

"Okay well… This is the last box." I opened my door and we stepped into the cool foyer. "Its… really different?" he responded…

"Um… may I ask your name… you just walked into my apartment…" He scowled…. "My name is Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…"

"Well nice to meet you Ciel… I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

_**And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed I really love Kuroshitsuji. It was my first anime and will forever remain one of the best animes in the world. Please R&R so that I know what I**_

_**am doing wrong.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Orchidfur.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank everybody who read, reviewed and faved the story. I posted it before bed… woke up and had 12 emails… It was a wonderful start to the day I'm glad everybody liked it. So without anymore delay I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Ciel's POV._**

I walked into a startling modern apartment… _who would have known that the designs would vary from apartment to apartment. _I thought about my warm and homey apartment to this cold clean one.

"Well You never told me your name and you in my apartment."

I turned to the black haired male. He was tall and had odd crimson eyes. He had this air around him that reeked power.

"Uh… Ciel-Ciel Phantomhive."

He smiled at me warmly.. "Well Ciel I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

I smiled back at him taking off my black leather shoes placing them in the mahogany floored foyer. We walked into a white carpeted living room.

"Do you want a drink? The first thing I did was go food shopping so I wouldn't have to starve while I got things in order… The only problem would be finding a cup." He laughed whole heartedly opening a box marked kitchen.

"That's really smart I wish I did I've been going out every night for dinner." I confessed.

He looked thorough the box pulling out placemats… he placed them on the dining room table and looked in the box that was placed there. Sighing happily he pulled out two glasses.

"I guess I've always been one to think ahead." He winked a crimson eye that sent my heart into a spasm _What the hell?_

"Well your choices are water or…" He fished through the fridge. "Vodka." He smiled knowing my answer.

"Ice or no ice?" He asked casually.

"No please…"

He handed me a glass and I sipped happily. It had been like 3 hours since I last had a drink…

"Well lets get down to business. I was efficient and marked each box. The living room is pretty much put together except for décor and I need to mount the tv. While I do that can you please take these boxes to the master bedroom and bathroom?" He handed me large cardboard boxes. He then walked past me over to a large 65 inch television that was extremely thing and extremely breakable.

"Uh do you need." I was cut off when he lifted it in one hand… _That strength… _

"Nah I'm good." He smiled and I walked down the hallway. The apartments were shaped the same but opposite because they were across the hall. The bedroom in my apartment would be on the left so his must be on the right. I stepped into a large room with chocolate carpets and blue walls. _Normally I wouldn't go for carpets because of the cleanliness of a home but it matched so well. _ I was surprised to see most of the room was together. The furniture was already in place a chair sat by a window, a large king sized bed sat in between two other windows. The large television was mounted over the black modern fireplace. I opened the box to see a set of hangers and office supplies. I assumed the hangers were for the closet. I walked over to the closet or so I thought to see an office. _I forgot things were opposite. _ I carried the office supplies over to the large desk. The leather chair sat in font of a thousand dollar computer. I placed the mouse pad, mouse and keyboard in the appropriate places before closing the French doors. I walked across the large room to see a large walk in closet with at least 30 boxes of clothes. I looked to see 10 more boxes labeled shoes… _Why does one man have so many clothes… He is only a college student right?_ I shook the thought from my mind and placed the hangers on the large bare rails that ran throughout the shelves. I reentered the room to see Sebastian placing a few decorations over the coffee table including magazines and flowers. I looked around…. _It was almost put together… _

"You got all of this done?" I asked allowing my presence to be known.

"Yeah, I wanted it done tonight plus most of my furniture was already here so it was mainly putting away my personal stuff." He explained.

"I see… You have a lot of clothes." I announced trying to keep the conversation from stalling.

"I know. When my parents died they left me to inherit their large bank corporation where I'm currently president and owner." He explained.

I was shocked… "You own a company too?" _We had more in common than I thought. _

"Yeah my parents got involved in bad people and they were murdered…." He explained.

"My parents died in a fire when I was 13." I pressed hoping to lighten to mood.

"Really….We have a lot more in common than I thought." He smiled at me.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" He asked me.

I glanced over to the clock that was numbered in roman numerals… _Six already. _

"Uh… we can finish first." I pressed.

"I am finished. I just have to fold and put clothes away but… that's it." He explained grabbing a pan from under the sink.

"Don't you normally hang them up here." I pointed…

"No it makes the space look small and messy. If I keep them hidden here it creates a more open and clean feel." He explained.

"I see…"  
"Well I'm going to make a vegetable stir fry then." Sebastian motioned for me to sit down on the stool…

I complied of course standing was such a hassle…

"So who are your teachers…." He asked lightly turning on the stove and pouring olive oil into a pan.

"Uh I have Tachibana-sensei…"

"Hmm… I believe I have her for mathematics?"

"Yeah me too." I smiled "Hopefully we will be in the same class."

"Hopefully." He turned around to return my smile.

He took a large threatening knife and began to chop lettuce into small pieces.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"I've had many years and nanny's to learn." He explained with a smile.

**_Dinner._**

We sat at the table it was then that I noticed the atmosphere become a bit cold….I ate quickly and glanced at my watch…

"It's already 9 o'clock I should head home quickly we have our first day of class tomorrow." I broke the silence.

Sebastian looked surprised.

"Your right." He took my empty plate and walked over starting the dishwasher that was so quiet he had to make sure it was running.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow in math."

**_Ciels apartment._**

I returned home to the cozy shades of warm honey and sweet creams. I sunk into the cream couch and pulled the crimson throw over my body…. I snuggled into its warmth clicking the fireplace on. _Why was his presence so weird… during dinner he seemed cold…. He seemed dead… His strength was unexplainable… I don't know many people who can lift a 65 inch television over their heads to mount it on a wall. At least… not many humans… _I closed my eyes letting my sharp fangs hang over my bottom lip… my eyes flashed a shade of crimson as I fell into a gentle sleep.

**_Okay guys I'm so glad people favorite, follow and review this story. Merci pour lecture everyone I hope you are enjoying and I will try to update as frequently as I can. Please forgive grammar mistakes I will go back and edit them later. _**

**_Merci Beaucoup._**

**_Bon nuit mes amis._**

**_Orchidfur _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys I'm really happy I just finished all of my story plans… except this one… this one is going to be extremely long… I was thinking way in the future… 10 chapters from now… Jesus(nobody be offended) Well thanks for everyones wonderful reviews, favorites and follows this story will be one of my most updated. I do have my precollege courses so please stay with me and don't wig out on me if I miss a chapter. I normally update on weekends btw.(This speech will be found on my profile as well.) So merci pour lecture. It makes me happy that my work is being read even if the grammar is crappy. I love you all :D Please continue to review. (BTW IT'S STILL EARLY IN THE STORY IF ANYONE WANTS SOMETHING TO HAPPEN PLEASE TELL ME _****_NOW_****_ OR IT CAN'T BE WORKED IN LATER) _**Kay love you :D

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Sebastian's POV._**

I walked out of my apartment ready for my first day of college… _Now mind this university wasn't exactly easy to get into… Well for most… I know pretty much everything. _I realized my thoughts were extremely egotistic and mentally slapped myself… knowing deep inside it's true. I turned around locking my stylish apartment and walking down towards the elevator where I met the very attractive Ciel. _That uniform looks so… delicious on him._ I looked him up and down eyeing him before he noticed my presence… _Demon perk… I can sneak up on pretty much anyone. _I was shook from my thoughts when Ciel turned around eyes wide…._How did he sense me from here any normal person would only sense me 4 or 5 feet away it's a comfort thing. I learned about it a while ago._ He smiled warmly at me

"Good morning Sebastian." His blue eyes were lined with heavy bags.

"Good morning Ciel." I smiled trying to wake him up.

"Are you excited…" he asked nervously.

"Not at all, It's still school even if it is college. I got my teacher wrong the other day. It isn't Tachibana… it's Tanaka." I showed him the slip of paper with my classes on it. He took It from my hand carefully.

"Woah we have English and Math together. I have Grell-sensei for English too." He pointed to his schedule.

_I will have a least two classes that aren't boring._

"Well we're going to be late if we don't hurry. It's so nice out I would hate to drive." I pushed past him into the elevator. My navy blue blazer was buttoned over the white dress shirt. I tied my tie loosely. _Honestly what kind of college had uniforms these were so highschool. _I glanced over to Ciel he was so similar… he was loose with his uniform style… it gave off that cool guy look or something. I just liked it because a tie wasn't chocking me like a collar for 6 hours. We began our walk to school…

"nobody else going to the school lives in the apartments…?" I asked casually starting conversation.

"Yes… because everyone can afford a million dollar apartment and go to college." He offered sarcastically. I was starting to wonder If this was his true personality and the one from the other night was fake. Somehow it made me like him even more.

"I suppose your right." I offered weakly.

"Of course…" He scoffed… _Now he was really turning arrogant… _

I looked around… "Crap I forgot my lunch. I'm going to get it I'll drive to school." I hollered back to him as I ran back to the complex.

**_Ciel's POV._**

It started at the elevator he walked up smiling… _He had a very nice smile his teeth were straight and a daring white that would brighten a room or in my case a gloomy hallway. _ I smiled back at him hiding my tiredness… Now I feel like crap. I just sent the poor guy going to get a probably unreal lunch because I'm a stupid bastard who can't wake up happy every morning like everyone else. I approached the large university stepping into the casual building. _Nothing was really special and it wasn't a very expensive school but the test scores proved this to be one of the best schools. _ I guess money doesn't make everything better. I pulled my tie further away from my neck. _I never thought of it as a collar but he was right… it constricted my airway and made me sweaty. _I swept a hand through my blue fringe revealing my startling cerulean eyes. I knew they were beautiful… Might as well show everyone my best feature. I entered the classroom to see most of the students already there. I took the seat with my name on it. Curiosity took over and I looked to who was next to me… _Alois Trancy… Hmmm he sounds gay. _ I peered to my left to the next table over. _Sebastian Michaelis… _ Good I'll get to apologize. I huffed sitting down placing my feet on the table. I earned several disapproving stares and took them down crossing them uncomfortably under my desk. Sebastian walked in and sat down next to me carrying a _lunch box. Heh no kidding he really did forget. _

"Hey Sebastian sorry about this morning." I smiled weakly hoping he wasn't mad at me. I really didn't make friends so he was a nice person to keep around.

"No problem…." He smiled back.

"I'm really not a morning person."  
"Me either but I always can't sleep at night time It's like an extra burst of energy takes over and I'm alive but in the morning I die." Sebastian laughed. I laughed too. What he said was so true… but it was a demon thing so…. (A/N It is so true I bet a bunch of people agree *smiley face*)

"Hi." I turned to see a medium height boy with startling azure eyes. They were a sight…. But nothing compared to mine…

"Uh hello." I answered awkwardly… _I was right I think this guy's gay…. _

"I'm Alois." He extended his hand.

I extended mine gingerly "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well Ciel let's get along." He smiled taking his seat.

A tall black haired man almost as tall as Sebastian walked in and sat in front of Sebastian…. They were so similar except this man had glasses and eyes a startling gold.

"CCCCIIIIEEEELLLLL" I turned and so did everyone else.

My mouth dropped. "Lizzy." She ran up and hugged me. I got several looks of jealously as I pried the girl from me. "What are you doing here." I asked really confused and I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"I'm here to attend college." She smiled.

"I see…"  
"Class sit down I'm going to take attendance we can all get to know each other after that." I looked up to see a tall man he had a mustache and his hair was a wispy grey.

"My name is Tanaka-sensei. Please treat me well this year." He smiled warmly… _He reminded me of my grandfather._

"Now let's get started."

**_Okay guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Lots of things happened…or actually little happened… depends on what you think. Please forgive grammar mistakes and I'll make this short and sweet cause nobody reads them anyway. :D _**

**_Please review it helps me know where to go otherwise I'll continue my boring plot and you guys won't be a part of it._**

**_Merci pour lecture, until next time_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys I've made you all wait to long. I've been really busy so I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review and tell me if you want anything edited in because it's still early. I'm going to say after this chapter I'm going to close this option because I can't get onto a real plot until I have my set plot. Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Sebastian's POV._**

"CIEL!" I looked up to a happy energetic blonde glomping onto Ciel. This somehow cause me discomfort in my stomach which I tried to ignore.

"Lizzie." Ciel choked out while being squeezed to death.

"What are you doing here." He asked breathlessly.

"I'm here to attend college! I saw your name on the class roster and almost peed myself!" Everyone stared at the girls cheerfulness.

"I see." Ciel announced weakly peeling her arms off him.

"Is that a way to treat your fiancée after not seeing me in forever." Lizzie huffed placing her hands on her hips. My blood ran cold…_This kid had a fiancée? _I couldn't stop the pit in my stomach growing even larger and I felt my stomach flip. It was too much at one time… Sure this kid was attractive but… why am I so upset? I mentally slapped myself trying to understand my own feelings as well as the situation.

"Lizzie may I remind you we aren't engaged anymore." Ciel pointed out blandly. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I don't know why but when I learned he wasn't hitched I felt myself relax. I don't want to even understand the feelings welling inside… All I know is that I feel better.

Lizzie turned away sadly. "I know Ciel…" She sighed walking to the front of class.

"HI my name is Elizabeth midford!" She shrieked happily. Everyone in the classroom continued to stare at the overly happy blonde. "But call me lizzie." She finished with a signature smile. Everyone stared yet again but then they all said hi slowly… Some of the guys cheered for the blonde.

"Alright class. My name is Tanaka-sensei. Please take your seats and we will all begin our lesson." I stared at the teacher… _I couldn't have been more wrong with the name…. Tanaka didn't even sound like Tachibana… the only thing they had in common was the 'T' in the beginning. _Making a mental note to pay more attention I slowly opened up my binder. Math was going to be really easy…

_After the bell_

The bell had rung and we all had a few minutes before the next teacher came to teach us. I believed we had science so it wasn't that bad of a subject. The one subject I couldn't stand was History, the reason being. Because I was there the entire time. Believe it or not the place we are all in now isn't that old. I'm not saying I was here when the earth was created… but I was born when the more modern world was put in place…Ciel walked over to my desk calmly.

"That was some class huh?" He asked sarcastically stealing the chair in front of mine.

"It was math… What do we have next anyway." I asked fishing through my bag for my schedule.

"History." He said with a groan.

"What! I thought we had science." I growled. He looked a little startled.

"No I wish we didn't have it either but what are we going to do." He grumbled back.

Elizabeth appeared seconds later a large smile taking up most of her angelic face.

"Hi Ciel who's your friend?" She smiled at me.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis. He's also my neighbor." I pointed to me talking flatly as if he couldn't stand the girl.

"Oh! How nice! Are you going to the party too?" She glanced between Ciel and I but stopped at me realizing the confusion on my face.

"You are going right?" She pressed.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." I rubbed the back of my head anxiously.  
"Where have you been for the last month? Alois throws this party every year to welcome us back to school. He lives in this huge mansion… not as great as Ciel's but you know…" I glanced at Ciel and his face acquired a faint blush which made me want to hug him.

"Who? And I've been very busy my heads been in a bunch of bank books because employees like to make stupid mistakes." I bit back.

"Oh… Well Alois Trancy he's a college student… he's sitting over there." Lizzie waved to the blonde boy who walked over. His azure eyes standing out from his fair hair and pale skin.  
"Hi." He smiled at me extending a hand. "I'm Alois Trancy."

I shook his hand timidly. "Sebastian Michaelis." I said with a nod.

"are you coming to my party?" He asked…

"Uh…" He turned to Ciel before receiving my answer.

"What about you Ciel?" He pressed.

"Their neighbors so they could car pool!" Lizzie chimed in. Alois shared a confused glance but his face showed he supported the idea.

"I guess I could go… I didn't go to High school around here so I don't know everyone. It would be good to meet new people." I responded with a smile. Ciel looked at me a bit surprised.

"I guess I could go." He said with a heavy sigh.

"great." Lizzie squealed.

"Alright class. Please take a seat. My name is Tachibana-sensei" I jumped in my seat causing people to stare at me. _I knew I'd seen Tachibana on my schedule but who would have thought that it was my history teacher. At least I'm not losing my mind. _ Ciel passed me a note.

Do you really wanna carpool?Was scrawled on the paper… I thought for a moment.

I guess we could I mean it would save gas? Better for the environment._ I put down a bunch of crap but it was true… and If that meant I could sit next to such a beautiful person then why not. _I passed it back to him when the teacher had his back to us writing something about rules on the board

That does make a point… Well I'll be at your house later? Unless you wanna come to get me? 

I thought for a moment.

You should come over we can take my car. I passed it back smiling at him. The teacher had turned around not a moment later.

"Sebastian." He looked at me expectantly…. I glanced at the board…. _World War II _not knowing what to do I spit out a whole bunch of facts that I remembered about the war.

"Well sensei… World war 2 was the most destructive war….Russia had the most casualties, lots of Children died in the war… Like those in the holocaust and others who were in the bombing attacks…" I was cut off by the teacher.

"I only wanted to know…. Who was the main dictator who started the war…" He looked at me a bit shocked…

"Uh… Hitler was a big one…" I said almost inaudibly.

"Even though all of your facts were right pay attention…" I nodded and the class snickered… _great now I'm going to be the history nerd…_

The bell rung and I slung my bag over my shoulder. Ciel was gathering papers.

"Are you going straight home?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah." He responded a little shocked at my sudden appearance…but who wouldn't be.

"Do you want a ride? I drove to school today. Remember I forgot my lunch." I held up the lunch box…

"Sure." Ciel responded with a smile. "That would be great."

**_Ciel's POV._**

"Are you walking straight home?" I looked up to see Sebastian. I was a little shocked to how he snuck up on me… it's near impossible me being a demon and all but… I sensed him this morning? I must be really out of it.

"Oh yeah." I responded and wanted to slap myself… I heard the shock in my voice… how embarrassing.

"Do you want a ride? I drove to school today. Remember I forgot my lunch?" He held up a black lunch box…. _He really did forget…. He didn't run away from me. _I felt relief wash over me and realized there was a long pause after his question.

"Oh yeah sorry sure that would be great." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had a beautiful smile….

We walked out of the school doors seeing Lizzie and Alois sitting on the benches by the school.

"Hi guys." Lizzie called waving a hand excitedly.

"Hi lizzie." I responded dryly… _she was a nice person… but very…eccentric. _

"So you're coming this weekend right?" Alois asked again.

"Yeah I guess we are." Sebastian smiled at him and I couldn't help but get jealous that he shared that smile with people other than me. I shook the thought from my mind asking myself Why I care…. Saying I shouldn't…. but that didn't stop me from caring.

"We will see you there." I said walking away. Sebastian followed me. We arrived at the parking lot and we skipped past a bunch of Hondas and occasionally a luxury car. We stopped in front of a black sports car. I entered without a second thought. What do you expect from a bank owner. My own car was a navy luxury car… not as sporty as a sports car but ten times safer than one. We drove out of the parking lot earning a lot of envious stares from students and teachers alike. We arrived at our complex and Sebastian pulled in his spot which was across form my own car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said opening the door.

"Your welcome." He replied with a large smile… _if he keeps smiling I'm going to smile myself… and mean it…_

"Well I'll see you at the party." He pushed the elevator button almost dropping a folder. We both reached for it our hands touching. We stared at eachother for a few seconds before Sebastian took the folder from my grip thanking me. He walked to his apartment calmly giving my one last wave and closing the door behind him. I opened my own door closing it behind me. I put my bag on the entrance able and slumped against the closed door sliding down to the floor. I could feel how hot my cheeks were…. _Our hands touched…_ I shuffled my hands uncomfortably… Sure I found the guy attractive and if I was drunk I'd do him but….we didn't pull away for what …7 seconds…. That's a long time to hold hands and stare at eachother… Why am I getting so flustered over touching hands… Yes he is attractive… yes… I'd do him…. Yes he's super nice…. And considerate…. And smiles a lot…. But That's it. I mentally slapped myself… _that's it…. That's a lot just for that's it…_ I slumped over to my side…. I didn't want to admit this to myself… I've been trying to push this away from my thoughts for a long time…. I can't anymore… I think I like Sebastian….

**_Kay so that's that! :D I hope you enjoyed…. Please review :D I like hearing from you guys.[please forgive grammar mistakes]_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kay I hope you enjoy this chapter as always…. I'm bad at author note T_T_**

**_Kay merci Orchidfur._**

**_Sebastian's POV._**

It had been a week since the incident and things were awkward but not overly awkward…. Girls would flip over this incident but it may have just been an accident. What was really messing with me was the overly adorable blush that Ciel acquired by touching my hand. It gave me hope that maybe he liked me back… _What am I thinking? Do I even like him_? I shook my head violently looking through my large closet… I had a side for formal clothes and all of which my work clothes, shoes, belts and accersories. But today I went for my casual side… I grabbed a black blazer with a tight white t-shirt… _I like too match… people can stereotype that all gay guys dress nicely but there are many that don't_. I grabbed a pair of black, tight fit jeans. They may be tight but they didn't squeeze me to where I need to cut myself out. I looked at my collection of belts… _belts were my secret collective item.._I loved my belts. I chose a simple white one. It had a black stripe that ran through it…. I chose a pair of black converse… I had trouble looking for a watch… I gave up and simply grabbed a wrist band… I found a pair of dog tags with my name on them and looked at myself in the mirror. _ I looked like a teenager…_ Which is what I was supposed to look like… I just wasn't used to seeing myself in such informal attire. _I need to stop working so much._ Happy with my appearance I walked over to Ciel's apartment making sure to lock my own. I knocked on his door hearing shuffling seconds later.

"Hi." He said as opened the door.

"Hi, almost ready to go?" I asked stepping into his foyer.

"Uh yeah gimme a second." He said walking back into his living room. I was kind of in awe at how amazing he looked… His cerulean eyes were glowing today. His hair sat the right way as his fringe covered a bit of his eyes. He had a blue dress shirt on that had cuffs In lightblue and dark blue cuffs. He wore a pair of denim jeans similar to mine and his sneakers we a navy. He brushed a hand through his hair reentering the foyer.

"Ready?" I asked again with a smirk appearing on my lips. He smiled back and we walked out the door.

"You have your key right?" He patted his jeans and huffed angrily.  
"Well will take care of it later." I assured and he nodded apologetically.

"So what kind of party is this?" I asked casually trying to start conversation. Things have been awkward so I want to avoid the even more awkward silence.

"Well it's a rave so it's a bit different." He began.  
I nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"OH so instead of a normal teenage party, there's more sex drugs and alcohol." I smiled at him sarcastically.

"Yeah you could say that." He rubbed his head nervously. We got in my black sports car and I asked him where this mansion was.

"Oh they change the location." I turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean they changed it?" I stared at him blankly pulling up to a red light.

"Well it was supposed to be at Alois's house. But they changed it to a club… and it turns out… not a lot of people from our college are going." He explained.

"So they set this up as a friend outing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…. They knew we wouldn't accept it we knew it was just them and us." He continued.

"Well… we're is this club and what is it called?" I looked away from him putting my focus on the road. (_I almost said Rug…)_

"Well…. It's called the Queen of England…" He announced.

"That's a gay name." I retorted causing the blunette to laugh.

"I guess so but I guess It's one of the coolest clubs in town." He defended.

"Yeah… alright." Several minutes later we pulled up to a very long line. I pulled over and paid for parking pulling into the guarded parking lot.

"We have to wait in this line!" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess so." We got stuck behind some girls who kept cooing over our coolness…. _Too bad they don't know I'm gay… I used to say I was bi but… I gave up on that… I am gay and I accept it._

"Hi my name is Angela." A girl with violet eyes, silver hair and a very revealing dress said to me.

"Hi Angela I'm Sebastian." I replied and Ciel snickered. I punched him playfully and he smiled back at me.

"Uh so when we get inside do you wanna dance?" She asked her eyes looking more nervous than her actions.

"No can do sorry." I smiled and she looked a little heart broken. She turned to her friend…

"Maybe he is gay." It was a whisper but a demon would hear that… So I just brushed it off.

"Well I guess we have to wait until we get inside." I smiled at Ciel who looked a little confused. I was concerned but I wasn't going to press him on it.

**_Ciel's POV._**

"Maybe he is gay." My head snapped towards the silver haired girl as her and her friend talked. Sebastian didn't seemed fazed but it sure bugged me. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear that… but I sure can… A demon has many special abilities and hearing being one of those perks.

"Well I guess we will have to wait until we get inside." Sebastian smiled at me and I smiled back confused. I didn't want to appear as if I heard that….

We finally made it inside and we walked over to the bar where we met a very drunk Elizabeth a flirting Alois and a mysterious man who called himself Claude.

"Ciel what took you so long." Elizabeth hiccupped.

"Uh we had to wait in line." I defended.

"You know hot guys like you don't have to wait. Just cut." She said hiccupping again. I couldn't defend myself only allowing a blush to appear on my face. I looked at Sebastian who simply smiled at the girl. He walked over to the bar and I followed sat next to Elizabeth.

"So… why didn't you just invite us out for drinks? Why'd you lie saying he was having a party?" I asked pointing to Alois who was deep in conversation with Claude.

"We knew you'd never come plus if we asked Sebastian we knew you'd come for sure!" She pressed.

"What are you talking about." I said punching her arm playfully.

"This feels like old times." She said and she smiled at me. If I didn't know she was drunk I would've thought she was sober.

"yeah it does." I smiled back at her. I glanced over her shoulder to see Sebastian being tackled by a few girls one of which was the silverette from outside. They were being very physical with him and I couldn't help but feel jealous. After coming to my realization about my feelings for Sebastian… I couldn't help but want to slap the bitch. I took a few shots and before I knew it I became a bit tipsy. Alois who I had known for all of a week poked me in the shoulder. I turned to him acknowledging that I was listening but my eyes never left Sebastian and the overly open girls. The silverette now straddling his lap and Sebastian pushing her off… I frowned and I turned to Alois taking another shot.

"you should ask him out." And with that I spit my drink all over the unsuspecting bartender. She gave me an unhappy look and I gave her twenty dollars. She smiled at me but frowned at her shirt. I turned to Alois my eyes wider than dinner plates.

"What the hell are you talking about." I asked trying to hide the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"Well you obviously seething with anger and you extremely jealous that Sebastian is being handled by those women. Why don't you ask him out. I can guarantee he will like you back." Alois concluded sipping his tonic water. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't like him." I lied…. Knowing very well I liked him… He was funny kind sweet and good looking… that's what everybody wanted… he also owned a company and very smart just like myself.

"Yeah sure. You can deny it all you want." The blonde huffed turning to talk to Claude.

"I will tell you he is gay though." He said leaving me speechless… _How did he know that?_ I turned to question him but he already knew what my question was.

"He obviously likes you. He is pushing the girls off and he is making faces of disgust when the girls are touching his manhood. Normally any guy even a virgin would be hard at this point." He pointed out not even turning around. I looked at Sebastian… He was pushing them off and they weren't trying very hard to keep their pants on. Sebastian walked over and I could smell his intoxicating cologne mixed with the horrible perfume _I myself had known I was gay when I didn't find lizzie attractive the way I found some guys in my class_.

"Ready to go?" I looked at the clock and realized it had been at least 5 hours since they got there.

"Yeah" I said attempting to stand up but I got a dizzy spell and tripped into Sebastian. I blushed and stepped back.

"How much did you drink?" He asked looking at the shot glasses all lined up in a row.

"Not much." I held back a hiccup.

"Right… well you're locked out of your house…. So…." He trailed off.

"You can stay at my house." He offered. I nodded my thanks not wanting to slur my speech.

"You guys wanna come too?" Sebastian offered? Alois and Claude both nodded. Elizabeth smiled and we all went to my car.

"Okay my car seats five so…"

"Claude and I will follow." Alois called from a red luxury car.

"Works with me." Sebastian flashed a smile and I could feel myself staring at his beautiful face.

We drove in silence and I felt my buzz begin to fade. I groaned as a headache appeared. Sebastian tapped my head with a water bottle.

"Drink this it makes the symptoms less." Sebastian said. I took the bottle gratefully. Lizzie fished through her purse. She handed me two aspirin.

"This helps too." She took some for herself as well and gulped them down with a bottle of mineral water.

We arrived at Sebastian's apartment and we waited by the main doors as Alois parked his car. They arrived minutes later and we all made the trek to the top floor. We stopped at the his door and he fished for his keys. He pulled them out with a happy giggle and pushed the door open.

"Take your shoes off. Get anything on my white carpets and I murder every one of you." He warned with a bit of sarcasm appearing in his voice even though he was dead serious. White was nice and clean looking but it was expensive and a pain to keep clean. He moved his glass coffee table to the far side of the room. He pulled blankets from the hall closet and Elizabeth took the black couch with the white throw. Alois and Claude slept next to each other and I figured that they might be more than friends. I got stuck in between Elizabeth and Sebastian.

"So do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Sebastian offered walking over to a black cabinet.

"Sure." Alois responded tiredly.

"What do you guys prefer?" Sebastian asked holding a stack of movies.

"What about a Christmas movie!" Lizzie screamed

"Elizabeth it's not even Halloween." Sebastian reasoned. Lizzie huffed.

"Call me LIZZIE." She screamed again Sebastian huffed and reached for a comedy.

"Why don't we just watch paul blart mall cop?" he offered.

"Isn't that for kids?" I questioned and he laughed at me.

"Yeah I guess so. But I love it so too bad! IT's hilarious when he runs over the dog." I stared at him in confusion.

"I've never seen the movie before." I confessed.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Alois screamed.

"Yeah we will watch that one Sebastian." Sebastian smiled at them and put the disk in the blue ray player.

"OH first lets make popcorn. Also I need to get you guys clothes." He told us to follow him to his bedroom.

"I always carry pajamas." Lizzie said walking over to her purse.

"I'm always prepared." She smiled… _it all made sense her purse had to be like a mile wide…_

"I have clothes in the car and Claude… well…?" Alois trailed off.

"I have clothes." He said shortly walking over to a backpack he had been carrying. I felt embarrassed… I was the only one without clothes….

"Sorry I wasn't expecting this… And why does everybody carry pajamas?" I asked a little confused and angry that I didn't myself.

"Ha-ha well come on Ciel I'm sure I can find something." I followed Sebastian my feet sliding along the heated mahogany floors. We entered his room and I couldn't help but blush…_I was going in his personal space…_ I had been in here before… I even put his clothes away… but this time was different. He had slept here… his scent filled my nostrils and I felt my body become excited. He entered his now organized closet and I could see exactly how much clothes he had… He was like a hoarder of clothes… but they were all stylish and I could imagine him in every article. He opened a black drawer and looked at me inquisitively.

"Not to be personal but do you need under garments?" He cocked a brow and I blushed.

"No I shower everyday." I smiled at him awkwardly and he smiled as if he genuinely cared.

"Well then… these might be big… but the pants should fit." He handed me a pair of penguin pajamas.

"Penguins?" I questioned and he laughed. _ I loved his laugh… It just made me realize how much I was attracted to this person._

"Hey every mans got a pair of penguin pajamas!" He defended with a laugh.

"I don't." I retorted with a smirk.

"Then you haven't lived. I bet if you go out there everyone will agree." He smiled but I was still unsure.

"Fine…" he took the penguins and handed me a pair of vertical striped pajamas.

"Better?" He asked still smirking.

"I was only joking." I said feeling guilty for being selfish.

"Haha no problem." He said as he grabbed a pair of red checkered pajama pants. He grabbed a black t-shirt and he told me to use the guest bathroom. I walked over and got dressed in the very white bathroom returning to the living room to see Sebastian hot as ever in his normal attire.

"Ready?" He asked before playing the movie. About halfway through everyone stilled and Claude and Alois must have thought that everyone was asleep because we heard a make-out session.

"Can you knock it off." I asked sitting up.

"Aw Ciel you're just mad because you can't snuggle with Sebastian!" Alois blurted but snuggled into claude all the same. Sebastian stiffened at his comment and I shifted under the comforter hiding my heavy blush that now made its appearance on my cheeks. _Alois you bastard you better not have ruined this for me._

**This was long. I hope you enjoyed it! I just couldn't stop writing. :D Review I like to hear from everyone.**

**Merci pour lecture,**

**Until next time.**

**Orchidfur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys I have been reading a lot of Kuroshitsuji fanfiction lately and it only made me want to write this story more. I hope you enjoy :D Please review I love hearing from you guys ;D_**

**_Merci Pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Sebastian's POV_**

"Oh come on Ciel You're just jealous because you want to snuggle with Sebastian." Alois snickered from across the room. I felt myself stiffen as I rolled over… I heard Ciel shuffle under the comforter and I pretended to I didn't hear it. _Could he possibly mean that? No he probably doesn't…. It's probably an inside joke between friends… I mean… Alois and Ciel we're talking a lot at the bar… It was probably just a joke._ Even as I told myself this I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that this boy might like me. I mean I've known I had been gay for a long time… and this boy was cute. I loved how when his temper flares his face obtains this cute pout. He is kind sometimes. In the short amount of time I've known him… I've become attracted to him. Sleep was not easy to find but I slowly slipped into the depths… _sleep was s luxury for me after all. _

**_Ciel's POV_**

I woke with a large stretch of my arms. I looked at the pajamas blushing realizing I had just slept in Sebastian's Pajamas. I looked over to Sebastian's sleeping face… It was adorable… he looked so vulnerable… As I slipped out from the comforter and couldn't help but notice the way sebastian's black V-neck shirt had ridden up to reveal a very appealing hip bone. I rubbed my eyes trying to lose the color that my face acquired. I looked at the clock and realized we had plenty of time. I stretched and prodded Alois with my socked foot.

"What…" He groaned rolling over burying his head in Claude's chest. He was right… I couldn't help but feel envious for their closeness. I wanted to snuggle with Sebastian too… but I knew that would never be possible.

"Get up." I growled.

"Gosh cold tempered as always." He smirked opening up a sleepy azure eye. Alois poked Claude with a thin finger. His golden eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light that filtered in through the large windows. I walked over to Sebastian and poked in gingerly on the shoulder. With a soft gasp beautiful crimson orbs blinked at me.

"Morning." I groaned.

"Morning." He replied more groggily sitting up. I looked around the room to see Lizzie sleeping soundly on the black couch. The white blanket wrapped around her petite frame and her head rested on the white pillow. I grabbed a black pillow that sat on the white couch. I whipped it at her head in an attempt to wake her up.

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH!" She screamed sitting upright.

"Lizzie it's time to get up." I replied in a drill like tone.

"Whatever." She groaned wrapping the throw around her.

"Well… I'll make breakfast but first let's clean this up. Then we can all get dressed. Do we need to stop anywhere to get uniforms?" Sebastian called walking to the hall closet.

"I have mine." Lizzie called cheerfully now fully awake and out of her 'bitch' mode.

"Good. Ciel?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Uh no… It's locked in my apartment." I explained rubbing my neck nervously.

"It's okay. We will get it. What about you Alois and Claude?" He beckoned for us to help fold the blankets. I obliged still wondering how Lizzie carried all of this stuff around.

"Ours are at my apartment which is way uptown… we will leave first." Alois said after putting all of the blankets away folded neatly in the hall closet. He closed the door cursing after stubbing his toe on a kitchen stool.

"I did the same thing." Sebastian laughed. After all of the sleeping stuff was put away Sebastian walked into the kitchen followed by Lizzie and I.

"He Sebastian where's your bathroom. I need to put my make up on?" Lizzie announced walking into the kitchen wearing her too short uniform skirt and navy blazer.

"You can use the one down the hall. It's the door in the middle on the left. It's in between the office and one of the guest bedrooms." Sebastian explained as the blonde girl stomped away black heels clicking on the dark wooded floors.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sitting on a stool opposite the island.

"I actually don't eat in the morning so It's up to you…" He explained leaning against the stainless steel wooden stove. _Such an extravagant kitchen for someone who doesn't eat… then again I don't eat much either… I would prefer a nice soul over human food._

"I don't either… Lizzie eats oranges every morning." I explained indicating the orange fruit in the bowl.

"I see… You guys seem close." He said and I noticed something flash in his eyes… _jealousy maybe…_ no that's my imagination.

"Well we we're going to be married once… but when my parents died I called it off… it was their wish after all. I love Lizzie like a sister and I don't want to marry my sister." I explained and relief washed in his red eyes. _It was definitely relief. _

"Well Lizzie we have your orange." Sebastian called chuckling

"How'd you know I like oranges?" She asked coming in the kitchen wearing a tad too much mascara.

"Ciel." He smirked and she smiled at me taking the orange from Sebastian her hand gently brushing his. I couldn't help but feel envious at the contact they shared even though it was just an innocent brush.

"Well Ciel let's get you your uniform." Sebastian called.

"Okay." I replied. He grabbed his key card and left the apartment telling us he'd be right back. I could only remain curious as to what he was doing. He returned a few minutes later with another key in his hand.  
"Here." He handed me the plastic card and I smiled.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Well they saw us come in together last night and I told them that you left your key in your room and that you weren't decent enough to come downstairs yourself. I blushed knowing he meant I was in my pajamas but I'm sure the secretary at the desk thought otherwise.

"Thanks I'm going to change." I stood from the stool and stretched.

"I'll wash these and give them back." I indicated the pajamas that hung over my small build.

"No problem. We will be leaving soon so don't take too long." He called I turned to him in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked wanting to slap myself for not using a sentence.

"You're riding with Lizzie and I aren't you?" He asked tilting his head making his raven fringe to fall over his bloody colored orbs.

"Oh yeah that'd be great." I gave a small smile saying I'd be back in about 10 minutes.

I changed into my uniform not tucking the shirt in and tying the tie loosely so it didn't choke me. I knocked on the door and Sebastian called from the inside telling me it was okay to come inside. I walked in to see Sebastian pulling his navy blazer over his white dress shirt. He tucked it in the front revealing his belt and he swung his tie around his neck loose like mine and he smiled at me his red orbs glowing with happiness.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Sebastian held up a finger telling me to wait.

"I have to brush my teeth." He smirked walking to the master bathroom.

"Ciel can you bring me the tooth paste from the guest bath I don't like this kind." Sebastian called from the master bath.

"Sure…" I said hesitantly walking over to the bathroom.

"Where's the toothpaste?" I called.

"Check the drawers." He called back. I hesitated but opened the drawer blushing slightly. Even though it only contained a comb and bath towels I was still going through his personal stuff. I grabbed the tooth paste walking back to the bathroom and I pushed open the heavy door walking into a grey bathroom. _He liked the color grey…_ I handed him the toothpaste and he smiled causing me to blush which I hid by pretending it was warm. I looked up to see Sebastian brushing his teeth his mouth foaming with the cleaning paste. His lips were moist and I could feel myself stare. I looked away telling him I'd be with Lizzie. He grunted in response. I walked in the living room to see the girl fumbling with a nailpolish.

"Better not get that on Sebastian's Rug or you will be in trouble." I warned with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry." She waved a hand at me dismissively.

"Oh you better." Sebastian smiled walking back into the room.

"Okay lets go." He grabbed his keys and we followed him out the door making sure to turn off all the lights. Lizzie climbed into the back seat and I slid into the passenger. He checked making sure we were all buckled like our parent.

"Alrighty." He chuckled as he pulled up to the stop light. He was about to go when some ass cut him off and he swore stomping on the breaks. I glared at him and his eyes flashed a vibrant crimson… almost like the eyes of a demon. I blinked and they returned his eyes the same beautiful mysterious red they always we're … _what the hell_.

**_Kay guys :D I hope you liked it. I really love writing this story. Review I love hearing from you even if it's something stupid… Still like to know I'm not writing this for myself. _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir everyone. Merci for all of the reviews follows and favs I really appreicaite it. :3 Keep them coming I love hearing from you guys you make my day happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I made you wait. (I know I'm evil for cliff hangers) Well here you are. Smiley face points if you actually read these._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Sebastian's POV_**

I peered into the rearview mirror and I felt terror overwhelm my senses…. I glanced sideways peering at the navy haired male currently sitting next to me. He smiled at me nervously and I knew… _he knows…_ We drove to school in silence he went his way and I went mine… I couldn't help but be anxious as I barley listened to the boring lecture placed on the board.

"Sebastian! Pay attention or don't come at all!" Tachibana growled. I looked up tiredly and brushed her off.

"I'm sorry sensei I don't feel well today." I lied smoothly.

"Then you should go to the infirmary." Her eyes apologetic at the use of her sharp tone.

"It's fine I will go home and sleep it off continue." I waved a hand giving her a fake smile and she looked slightly uneasy but did as I suggested. After a long lecture I stumbled to my car…

"Sebastian are you sure you're okay?" I turned to see Ciel looking at me and I felt guilty.

"Promise. I just didn't sleep well and I have a headache from our little drinking party yesterday." I lied yet again. _If things kept going this way… I would be getting good at this. _

"If you say so… if you need help come over okay? I can make you soup or something?" He smiled at me warmly and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Damn why does he have to be so frickin awesome. _

"Thank you but…. I think I'll be okay." I got in my car waving to him as I backed out and drove out of the school lot. _What was I going to do…_

**_Ciel's POV [yay for once… Sebastian like pwned this story. _****_ß if you didn't see that go on youtube and watch pwned by nigahiga….you will die laughing guarantee.]_**

I saw the red in his eyes I swear…. Though it could have been anything…. I walked to my class nearly falling down the stairs. People would brush my shoulder and I just ignored them deep in thought. I normally would have punched them or snapped at them and I'm sure my silence surprised them but… What the hell… was that exactly. _Did I see it or didn't I?_ I continued stopping at my locker before grabbing books out. I closed it and Alois was in my face…

"are you okay?" I looked at him a bit surprised. His azure eyes leaked with concern and I just continued staring at him like a ghost.

"Yeah. I'm fine I'm always like this." I shrugged him off and walked to my classroom. I looked over to Sebastian's empty desk and wondered where he was.

"CCCIIIIIEEEELLLL" Lizzie screamed before colliding with my side and glomping onto my arm. I showed no emotion as I pushed her off me and walked quietly to my desk. The teacher stared at me a bit concerned but brushed it off as tiredness.

"Ciel are you okay?" Lizzie asked

"Of course." I replied shortly and took out a pencil. _Why do people always steal my damn pencils… go to the dollar store and buy your own…. _

"Ciel…." Lizzie whispered before sitting in her seat. Alois walked up to her and they began conversing. Happy that I was left alone I placed my head on my desk and closed my eyes hoping that I could relax before the first bell rung.

"Do you think Ciel is alright?" Alois asked Lizzie. _God stupid demons hearing. It's times like these when you want to turn it off. _

"I don't think so… he acted this way…. When his parents died." Her voice no more than a whisper. I stiffened at her words…. _God why do they always compare me to that event. I haven't changed my attitude. I've been like this since my parents died. It isn't something you switch on and off… _

"Lizzie refrain from talking of such an incident. It has nothing to do with you. I am fine and I've been acting this way since that event and I won't have you smearing my family name. I am the head of the Phantomhive name so stop grieving over the past it shows how weak you really are." She looked at me her mouth agape from shock. The teacher looked at me from across the room worriedly and the class stared in awe. Sebastian strode in placing his books on his desk as the bell rung and everyone broke from their trance and sat in their seats. I could hear Lizzie sob and the teacher asked her if she was going to be alright.

"Ciel." I looked up to see a very pissed Tachibana-sensei.

"Sensei?"

"Why would you do that to Lizzie?" She inquired placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want her talking about my parents deaths so openly." I explained the teacher immediately closed her mouth nodded her head in apology and walked to the front of the classroom. Grabbing the thick white binder and placing it on my desk I stared at the board waiting for her to write something… anything down. I still couldn't get the events out of my head from this morning.

"Sebastian!" She growled.

He rose his head at his name being called.

"Yes Tachibana-sensei?"

"Either listen or don't come to class." She raved.

"I'm sorry I don't feel good." Guilt clouded the young woman's gaze as she asked if he wanted to go to the infirmary. He denied and I felt myself become anxious. _Is that why his eyes were red? Is he alright? Is he sick? Maybe I should make him soup?_

Finally the bell rung and I found myself following the black haired male.

"Sebastian." I called weakly expecting to call again but I was surprised when he turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me appearing annoyed but then changed to something unreadable… _joy… happiness fatigue? I don't know I show little emotion myself how the hell am I supposed to read others? _

"Yes I'm fine." He assured

"Okay… if you're not feeling well you can come over and I can make soup or something." I offered him a genuine smile and he smiled sitting in his car. He smiled back giving me a small wave before pulling out of the parking lot.

**_Sebastian's POV_**

I pulled away quickly trying to hide my anxiety. Hiding my anxiety was hard… especially with him. But why? I growled to myself as I pulled into my parking space. I rode the elevator up and stumbled down the hallway. I quickly pushed myself into my apartment all but collapsing on the floor. _I'm sure my neighbors think I'm a drunken person._ I didn't know what to do… he defiantly saw me…. _ How could I be so careless? _ I couldn't help but feel like an amateur and sadly I would have to cover this like one. I would have to erase his memory… or if he seems loyal swear him to secrecy. That seems like the more advanced demon option. I could tell him I'd be watching him scaring him into following my wills. I sighed looking at the clock. I realized I had been debating with myself for over 2 hours. My stomach began to rumbled and I remembered Ciel's dinner invite. _Perfect timing…_ Well… let's get this done?

**_Kay next chapter right away promise :D I hope you enjoyed this one I'm sorry I left you hanging on the cliff so long. Hopefully you all have freakishly strong arms and are able to support yourselves :D _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys I promised automatic update so here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it makes me happy :D Oh it's close to Christmas so… I should say something about that right?_**

**_Merry Christmas (whatever you celebrate) Happy holidays :D_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**

**_Sebastian's POV (it's going to change a lot so I can express emotions =^.^=)_**

I collected myself from the floor dusting myself off and walking calmly to the mirror. I examined myself making sure I was irresistible_. I wanted to have a certain image when I threatened his life…. _Satisfied with myself appearance wise I stalked over to the door anger slowly rising within. I turned the knob breathing slowly making sure I indeed had my keys. I closed and locked the door before walking to Ciel's door and knocking firmly. I heard a shuffle and a few closing cabinets before footsteps could be heard walking to the door. I breathed out carefully one last time before the door was opened.

"Hi." He smirked before stepping aside showing me to come inside.

"hi…. Thanks…" I muttered before slipping past him. I took my shoes off leaving them in the warm foyer.

"So… what do you want? I could order something… or we can make something?" He began closing the door firmly behind me and walking towards the kitchen.

"It really doesn't matter…" I mumbled following him quietly.

"so…. I'm going to order some food…" he announced firmly before grabbing his cellphone from him pocket.

"What do you want Chinese? Indian?"

"uh… it really doesn't matter… I eat everything…" I lied smoothly… _this wasn't about the food… this was about the conversation we would be having. _

"Chinese it is. I haven't had it in forever." Ciel pressed before dialing the restaurant.

"oh crap… What do you want?" he muttered covering the receiver with a pointer finger.

"uh… Rice… and… chicken…"

"Okay…" he replied before going back to the phone call apologizing to the person on the other end. I looked around stood awkwardly In the middle of his kitchen. It was warm… unlike mine… I think this was the first time I was in here. _Was it? Was I here before? If I was it was a blur… this one is memorable. _

"Half an hour." He announced entering the kitchen.

"sounds good to me." I replied placing my hands in my pockets stiffly.

"uh… We can watch tv or do homework?" he asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"yeah… I heard opera was having guests from England." I responded following him into the living room.

"Crazy isn't it? Those people from England…" Ciel called as he sat down.

"I find them to be very annoying… I hope all English aren't like that." I groaned looking at the teenage boys on the screen.

"hey I was from England… I can assure you… we aren't…" he laughed and I offered a slight chuckle. _Ciel never laughed… ever… he was always that cold bastard in your class that you ignore because they have would embarrass you in front of everyone… the one who nobody talked to except their best friend. _ After watching the boys for a good 20 minutes and several corny jokes later the bell rang and the food arrived.

"let me pay for half." I stated as I reached into my pockets.

"no I invited you." Ciel protested.  
"yes but I'm eating." I ordered handing the girl twenty bucks.

"it's only 12.90." she protested.

"no!" Ciel yelled throwing another twenty at her.

She looked stunned and was trying to give both back.

"Keep it!" I growled and she stared with wide eyes.

"No she's keeping mine." Ciel retorted.

"It's tip. Have a wonderful day." I smiled at her before taking the food and closing the door. That girl was probably confused as hell but happy she made this run.

"well…. That was childish." I laughed it off walking into Ciel's kitchen.

"my my aren't you a bossy one huh? I'm sure that girl was ready to pee herself." Ciel chuckled darkly.

"Did you see her face?" I countered with a surprised look trying to imitate her.

"no her eyes were wider!" he laughed. We calmed down and ate our food and I remembered I wasn't here to play, I had to tell him to either obey or die.

"So what was wrong with you today? You weren't yourself earlier. You seem to be okay now though." Ciel questioned shoving a forkful of rice into his mouth. I glared at him angrily.

"I know you know." I growled. He looked up at me with confusion clouding his oceanic orbs.

"what are you talking about?" He inquired acting genuinely confused.

Feeling angered with his charade I stood up pushing him into a wall. My eyes glowed their deadly crimson as I let my true form appear.

"I know you know. You have to keep it a secret or I will kill you." I growled into his ear before pulling back to see his eyes glowing an equally terrifying crimson. Shocked was an understatement but it did explain why I felt weird around him.

"well… this makes things more interesting." I said with a click of my tongue against sharp teeth. He smiled revealing pointed fangs and I pulled my leg from between his earning a hiss. I smiled thanking him for dinner. I walked out the door closing it behind me. _Well… they got interesting indeed…_

**_Yay it's finally out :D I hope you enjoyed. I hope you guys don't mind my silent slam against one direction…. I don't hate them… but I don't like them… so Yeah… No need to fangirl everybody likes something different I know this for sure. Please review_**

**_Until Next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~~~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guys…. So before I can move on I have to tell the story through Ciel's POV otherwise it won't be fun -_- (alois wasn't supposed to be in this chapter… I added him in last minute.)_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Ciel's POV_**

I slid into my apartment putting the keys on the entryway table. _I had invited Sebastian over….and my house looks like crap…_ I quickly scrambled around putting clothes and laundry into my bedroom and closing the door. I looked around my messy apartment and groaned on the inside…. _Why didn't I say that I could come over his house and make him dinner… I knew my house was a mess._ I stressed as I slammed cleaning supplies under the sink, fluffing couch pillows and vacuuming my rugs. Finally about 2 hours later I was able to sink into a nice clean couch in a nice clean apartment. I felt pride in myself only to realize…. _I still had to clean my bedroom. _Groaning heavily I got up and shuffled across the fluffy carpet reaching my door. I opened it to a mess that only I could make. Sighing heavily I sorted my laundry until a knock at the door ceased my actions. _Thank god! _I mentally cheered thanking the person at the door _most likely Sebastian _that I didn't have to fold anymore clothing. Quickly standing up and examining my hair I bolted to the door. I opened it up with a smile that soon faded to a scowl.

"What the hell do you want Alois?" I growled.

"God I'm glad you're so thrilled to see me." He replied smartly walking into my apartment.

"Sure welcome." I said sarcastically.

"So what are you in a good mood for?" He quickly questioned taking a seat on a stool by the island.

"Why are you here?" I quickly questioned.

"Well… I'm here to annoy you obviously."

I stared at him blankly not daring to hide my annoyance.

"look I just wanted to see how you were doing you were acting all funny today." He confessed.

"I can assure you I'm fine." I lied.

"no you aren't." he retorted. "So I know you are upset. Why don't we skip the part where I force It out of you and you tell me exactly why you're mad?"

I stared at him in disbelief but I knew he was going to get the truth eventually.

"Sebastian hasn't been acting right." I admitted with a sigh.

"Oh so it is about him huh?" He chuckled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I growled referring to Claude.

"Hey just because I found a lover boy doesn't mean you should keep denying the one chasing after you. You obviously like him as well." He cooed.

"Shut up, it isn't like that we're friends." I defended weakly.

"Yeah sure… well you are right, I do have a date with Claude I figured I would see how you are doing. Solve your problems kay?" he bounced happily off the stool and walked towards the door.

"Later." He called before closing the door. _Idiot._ I sighed sitting on my couch and opted for turning on the television. _Nothing good is ever on. _I was having a small argument with myself when a knock on the door snapped me from my childish thoughts.

_So god help me, if it's Alois again I'm going to murder him. _I thought as I trudged to the door. I opened It with a heavy sigh. Sebastian stood before me looking a bit disheveled and worn.

"Uh Hi." I said lamely as I stepped aside allowing him entrance.

"Hi…thanks" he responded stepping inside and removing his shoes.

"uh what do you want to eat? I can order something…or make something…" _god I hope he doesn't want me to cook. He will be dead… and his worries will only skyrocket…. He will be in bed sick._

"Doesn't matter." He muttered back. _Thank god! _

"Then I'm going to order something." I spoke immediately not letting him change his mind. "do you want Chinese or Indian…"

"Doesn't matter I eat everything." He replied blandly. _Wow that helps so much. _

"Uh we can get Chinese then, I've been feeling it lately."

"Okay."

I picked up the phone and dialed the local Chinese restaurant that delivered in the area.

_Oh crap._

_"_Crap what do you want?" I asked pulling the receiver further from my face.

"Uh… Chicken…and rice." He replied slowly.

"Sure thing." I replied telling the lady my address and order.

"Half an hour." I announced walking back into the living room.

"Sounds good to me." He replied seeming to perk up a little.

"We can watch tv…or do homework?" I asked stupidly knowing he wouldn't want to do our homework. Taking his silent reply I turned on the tv to the local news station.

"I heard Opera was having some guests from England." Sebastian suggested and I complied flipping through finding opera's channel.

"Crazy, how our favorite music now and days is in England?" I questioned continuing conversation.

"I find it annoying, I can only hope all English are like that." Sebastian groaned leaning into my couch.

"Hey I can assure you, I'm from England, we aren't all like that." I promised. _Hell I'm not one to judge… I listen to music from Korea for Christ sake. I don't care what happens with the English. _

20 minutes later and several bad jokes the bell rang summoning my presence. I walked to the door Sebastian on my heels.

"Let me pay half." He commanded pulling a twenty from his pocket.

"No I invited you." I protested. _I can't let the guest pay for his own meal. What kind of host would I be? _

"Yes but I'm eating, I insist." He plopped a twenty into the girls hands.

"It's only 12.90 sir." She said quietly.

"NO!" I yelled throwing another twenty at the girl.

She glanced between Sebastian and I with a shocked expression.

"Keep it." Sebastian growled causing the girls eyes to widen.

"No she's keeping mine!" I growled back.

"it's a tip." Sebastian smiled closing the door after taking the food.

"My that was childish." He laughed. _I found comfort that he was finally relaxing, he seemed oddly stiff all evening. _

"My my aren't you a bossy one? I was sure the girl was going to soil herself." I laughed darkly.

"Did you see her face?" he questioned laughing.

"No her eyes were wider!" I laughed.

"What was wrong with you all day?" I questioned tearing into my meal. He remained silent for a few minutes._ I know he heard me…. But… is he ignoring me… maybe it's a sore subject. Stupid Ciel…. Why the hell would I do that!_

"I know you know." He growled look at me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

Sebastian seemed angry with my response as he stood and lunged pushing me up against the wall. He placed a long leg between mine holding my wrists successfully pinning me to the wall. Standing there stupidly and confused I couldn't help but feel aroused because of how close Sebastian was to me.

He looked up at me his eyes glowing a deadly crimson… a _familiar_ crimson. I stared in disbelief for a few moments before I smiled cockily letting my true form show. Sebastian looking genuinely surprised smirked deviously.

"This makes things… more interesting." He breathed hotly before clicking his tongue and pulling away. He brushed against my growing arousal causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Thanks for dinner." He smiled before leaving the apartment.

_This makes this much more interesting indeed. _

**_Okay guys so that would be Ciels point of view. I hope you enjoyed… Yes that Korean thing was my obsession with kpop showing through *embarrassment* I don't know why but when Ceil feels stressed or awkward I always want to put this face. -_- XD Idk but I hope you enjoyed please review._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay so i'm back. I suck at updating and yes maybe everything else. I'm sorry I left you guys in the dark so long...I really do suck. XD Well we all have lives so I hope you understand. Don't worry I didn't die on you, I will never go more than a month without updating...that would be cruel. I hope you enjoyed even with my little rant. _**

**_*Brownie points to those who read this crap._**

**_Everyone Wish Kiesop from Ukiss a happy birthday! We love him~_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~~~_**

* * *

**_Ciel's POV_**

The door clicked closed and I continued to stare blankly at the dark wood. _What the hell just happened… I knew there was something about him that was off… Was he going to kill me? Is that why he came over? _I laughed before looking at the noticeable bulge in my pants. _He saw that…and laughed….crap…. Why is he so attractive? _I stood up with a groan debating whether to take care of it or take a cold shower….either way, I had homework and I can't do it with this. I walked casually to the couch and plopped down choosing option one.

**_*lemon*(I mark it in case some don't want to read it.)_**

Hesitantly I palmed the bulge hissing through my teeth. I unbuttoned my jeans slowly, sliding the zipper down. I felt my body heat up as I slid my pants and boxers down just below my knees. I stared before gently placing a palm at the base of the shaft. I gasped at the cool hand before wrapping my long fingers around it. I began stroking myself at a slow pace before quickening letting low groans escape my throat. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I dragged a thumb over the weeping head and growled through clenched teeth as I imagined Sebastian's hand wrapped around me. Groaning I remembered how intense his red eyes were, his deep voice, how he smelled of cigarettes and shampoo. I let my eyes glow a terrifying crimson as I remembered how he was a demon as well and how rough we could possibly be. I gasped as I increased my pleasure and began moaning coming with Sebastian's name passing my thin lips.

**_*lemon end*_**

I huffed relaxing as the energy returned to my body. I became embarrassed as I remembered how I had _come_ thinking of Sebastian. I shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower cursing at the mess I had become. _Why would I think of him like that, sure he is attractive….is that all….it has to be all._ Sighing heavily I climbed into the shower and thought of the mountains of homework I would have to do.

* * *

I woke up to the alarm early in the morning and slapped at it furiously before knocking it off the nightstand and having to get up anyways. I growled as I noticed just how early it actually was. _God, why does school have to be so early? Why can't we have it at night or something? I hear some schools actually do that. _Sighing I walked into the bathroom messing with my navy locks. I looked at how weary my blue eyes were before quickly turning on the shower. I stepped into the cool water hissing before turning it way up so that the water stung my reddened skin. I washed myself casually before hearing the alarm go off again. Realizing I only hit the snooze button I finished quickly, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked briskly over to the annoyance and pulled the cord from the wall. Satisfied with the silence I walked back to the bathroom throwing on the uniform. _Honestly who ever heard of a university with a uniform?_ I tied my tie loosely before strolling into the kitchen and peeling an orange. _I'm becoming like Elizabeth._ I grabbed my school bag, looked at the time and burst through the door. _I didn't even need the orange! Now I'm going to be late. Why does this always happen to me? I don't need to eat anyways! _Growling I ran into the elevator bumping into a very tall figure that I knew all too well.

"Good morning." I whispered shyly.

"Good morning Ciel." Sebastian greeted his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. I stepped into the elevator not saying another word. We rode in silence. 5 floors away….4…..3….

"Let's keep yesterday a secret 'k?" He suggested with a wink before exiting the elevator. I stared blankly watching the figure walk away on his tall spindly legs. I burst through the doors barely making it before walking to the car lot and sliding into my navy car. I scrolled through the music options tapping play on my favorite playlist. I drove quickly to the college nearly missing 3 stop signs. I pulled into the assigned spot and sighed. _Five minutes to spare._ I finally got out of my car and walked casually to the large building.

"YO!"

I turned to see a peppy blonde trotting up, blonde locks flopping about.

"Good morning." I greeted less than enthusiastic.

"Geez what got your underwear in a bunch."

"God you are so happy in the morning, can we not do this I just got up." I growled back.

"Whatever lets go to class."

"Class! Today we are changing seats!"

I stared at the teacher in amazement…. What did he mean.

"Okay, I've been watching for a while and I'd like everyone to meet new people."

_What are we in elementary school, we are all adults, we can make decisions on our own about who we like and who we don't. What university has assigned seats? This reminds me more of my high school days…. Who says it's totally different…. I see more similarities._

"Ciel, you're going to sit next to Alois. Claude, is next to Sebastian in front of the boys. Elizabeth ,is next to Hannah."

The rest was a blank after I found out who I was assigned too…_I was seriously going to sit next to Alois…the number one blabber mouth in the world…. Is this Tanaka-sensei's attempt to get us to talk to each other? He already blabs my ear off while being seated across the room. I can only imagine what it will be like to have him sit right next to me._

"Okay! Yay Ciel!" Alois screamed pulling my arm.

"Aw Ciel now I'm all the way over here." Lizzie called sadly.

"Oh look at this." Sebastian cooed sitting in front of me.

"I get to sit by you." He joked.

"Claude!" Alois yelled grabbing him from behind.

"Settle down don't make me move seats already!" Tanaka-sensei snapped.

_Please do….. I'm going to die back here!_

"Whatever." I grumbled sliding into my chair.

"Ciel~ I need the notes."

"Here!" I growled pushing the papers onto his desk. I watched Tanaka's boring lecture until my eyes drifted to something much more interesting. Sebastian was biting the end of his pencil looking as if he was debating what to write down. I swallowed as his onyx bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"Oh~" Alois cooed quietly. I looked at him in surprise. I tilted my head asking him what he meant.

"You like Sebastian." He whispered quietly before snickering. _ I know Sebastian heard that. Any demon in the room would… his whisper wasn't exactly quiet. _I felt my cheeks redden.

"Shut the hell up, you have no idea what you are talking about." I retorted quietly.

"Sure but I've seen that look before, you love him." He snickered.

"Shut up, you are one to talk hugging Claude." I hissed.

"That's because Claude's mine." He stated seriously. I stared blankly.

_"Whatever you don't know what you're talking about…"_

**_Okay guys I hope you enjoyed…. I know I made you all wait forever but I hope it was worthwhile._**

**_Merci pour lecture_**

**_Please review =^.^=_**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Hi guys :D I've made you wait about….forever. So I hope you enjoy this update. Please continue to review, follow and fave. *Please see my profile for an important announcement*_**

Merci pour lecture.

Orchidfur~

Ciel's Point of View.

I sat through the rest of class not really listening to anything the teacher had to say. I knew Sebastian had heard what the blonde bird said…God this is so~~embarrassing. Demons hear everything…especially when they're listening. Alois just has to get under my skin.

"Mr. Phantomhive." The teacher called and I peered up nervously as a light shade of pink adorned my pale face.

"Yes…"

"What did I just say…"

"I can't say I heard you…."

"Well…if you are done staring out the window, please be nice enough to pay attention to my class."

"Yes sensei.."

I flushed from utter embarrassment and tapped my pencil on my desk in apprehension as I waited for the chime that signaled my released. When it did the teacher grabbed my arm pulling me aside.

"Yes, sensei." I asked quietly looking at my feet.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Um….I was thinking of my parents." I lied smoothly.

He hummed, looking down at me with acid green eyes.

"Fine, but try not to space out in my class." He growled releasing my arm roughly before motioning for me to leave. "Why does he have to be such a prick?" I thought as I looked back at him.

"HEY CIEL!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed in surprise as I noticed the overly hyper blonde.

"Woah, I can't believe I actually surprised you…you notice me every time, just like Claude. Maybe I'm just bad at scaring people." He ranted as my heart slowed.

"Why the hell are you here?" I grumbled and shuffled past him slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Well…I didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I would have been just fine."

"Well…it is…your fault you had to stay after. I guess you couldn't help think of him huh." He teased.

I glared at him through cerulean orbs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean." He replied in a mocking tone. I continued to glare at him until I felt another presence surround us. I turned around to see Claude walking towards us.

"CLAUDE!" Alois screamed in my ear running towards him and throwing his arms around the male's neck enthusiastically.

"Hey." He called softly ruffling the blonde's hair lightly before smirking at me. I waved before turning on a heel taking the chance to walk away.

"CIEL I'll CALL YOU! TEXT ME IF SEBASTIAN AND YOU START FOOLING AROUND, SO I DON'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING!" He screamed across the hallway earning several stares.

I flushed a deep crimson before growling and waving him off. _Why the hell did he have to be so embarrassing? Why the hell would Sebastian and I be fooling around? Would he even think of me that way? Why am I thinking this?! What the hell is wrong with me, stupid Alois._

I rushed into my apartment trying to fight the thoughts that poured into my brain. I threw my school bag onto the couch before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a snack. I returned switching on the television and sitting on the couch. _Oh god…why can't they stay in England?_

I switched the television from the annoying teenagers to another news station. I watched as they announced the teacher of the week. Said teacher was blushing and gushing over her award. She was bowing as thanks spewing from her overly glossed lips.

I unzipped my bag, rummaging around trying to find a pencil. _Crap…did I leave my pencil-case in that dick's classroom?_ I cursed myself mentally before getting up and searching through the couch cushions._ Of course I wouldn't have a pencil lying around….I had just moved in weeks before…_.I sighed before sitting on the couch again and staring at mocking papers. _Would he have a pencil? Of course he does…he's always prepared… But I can't walk over and ask_….I blushed as I remembered Alois's embarrassing words from class this afternoon. _Why the hell would he say that? How does he know I like Sebastian? Do I like Sebastian? What the hell! This kid is unbelievable….Sure…he's physically attractive…but do I like him? I barely know him…how could I like him? Do I even know him as more than a neighbor?_

I sunk further into the couch with a heavy sigh. I wasn't getting anywhere I was just going in circles, and my paper still remained undone. I could just run to the store and buy some pencils… I slapped my head in annoyance. _Why didn't I think of that before I had a mental war_? I stood grabbing my coat and keys. I flicked the light switch off and opened my door to….Sebastian.

"Hi." He called with a devious smirk.

"Hello." I replied feeling my cheeks instantly flush.

"Where are you off to?"

"The store."

"For?"

"Uh…pencils. I left my pencils in the classroom."

"So, you are just going to buy more?" He asked his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, I should have some for home anyway." I defended weakly. I took a few steps trying to step past him.

"Come on Ciel, I can give you some."

Before I could protest he grabbed my arm and was pulling me into his apartment. No, no, no, no, no. I can't go in there. It is waaaayyyy to embarrassing. I struggled to free my arm, but it was pitiful…Sebastian was obviously the stronger one here so I gave up and followed him.

"Do you have a preference?" He joked as he held a wooden and mechanical pencil.

"No…not really."

"Well here is a pencil in stick form." He laughed handing me a wooden pencil.

"A pencil in stick form?" I questioned holding the pencil in my hand.

"Yeah." He replied with a wide grin.

"Why?"

"I've always called them that." He laughed and I felt my heartbeat quicken. God dammit calm down Ciel!

"Well….thanks for the pencil." I nodded turning around and grasping the door handle.

"Oh Ciel"

"Yeah?" I replied turning around.

"Tell Alois I said hello."

"Sure." I squeaked pushing the handle down and quickly making my way back to my apartment.

_God dammit Alois you are so going to pay! Pay…pay for what? Why am I so annoyed, oh God…what's wrong with me?_

_**Okay guys I know it's been absolutely forever since I last updated this story. I'm suffering from writers block…even though I have the entire story planned out…so this chapter kind of sucked.**_

_**Please review telling me ways to spice up the story I only want to improve. That pencil in stick form is all me….that's what I call them…always will….**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Orchidfur~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**hi guys...so it's been absolutely forever since I last updated. I'm so sorry i've been leaving you guys in the dark for so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapters I have been supplying...  
I just changed to google docs so hopefully this system will be better...I kind of like it better already so... Please review and tell me whatcha think you know how happy they make me :D**

Sadly...I don't own Kuroshisuji... only the ideas for this story :D

Merci pour lecture.

Orchidfur

Ciel's Point of View  
  
I woke up staring blankly at the wall...I don't want to go to school today...I groaned thinking about the events that had taken place in the past week. God why did Alois have to be so annoying? Why does he feel the need to help me...maybe I don't want his help...I don't It isn't a maybe...I don't.I growled, the bed creaking in protest as I slid out of bed and onto my plush carpets. I shuffled across the room walking into the living room to see it was already 10:00am...HOLY CRAP I OVERSLEPT! I walked over to the cable box, checking twice to see it indeed was ten and I was...three hours late for my lecture...God this was going to be a pain in the ass to make up...the lecture ends in 15 minutes...it's a waste of going anyway...I moaned settling down into the plush couch, pulling the crimson throw over myself. God this is just my luck...

Figuring I shouldn't dwell on it for too long, I walked into the kitchen and began making some breakfast. I haven't had chocolate chip pancakes in forever...I thought as I turned off the burning, sliding them onto a plate. I turned the television on, not really bothering to pay attention to what it was on, my thoughts wandering to the past week. God I really embarrassed myself in front of Sebastian ...No … Alois did that for me. I groaned as I remembered how loud he was talking...Demons are better than humans in every way... at least... that's how I see it... and we can hear things that the average human wouldn't, so even if the annoying blonde happened to whisper, any demon would hear it like you're speaking into a bullhorn. I shuddered remembering the awkward moment we shared in the hallway yesterday...he laughed at me going to buy pencils...it shouldn't be any of his business...I might need them for my house why does he need to be so nosy and peak in? Anger rising within myself I flipped the television stations angrily seeing nothing on...What a surprise? What is on at this time of day except soap operas...? My cellphone could be heard ringing faintly from my place on the couch begging me to answer it. I stood up, dragged myself to the bedroom and answered my phone...

"What?" I growled angrily not bothering to check who it was.  
_'look who's grumpy today.'_  
"Shut up alois what do you want? How did you get my cell phone number..what the hell are you some creepy stalker?"  
_'that's exactly what I am...'_  
"did you just call to annoy me?"  
_'partially... but I just wanted to see how your wonderful mansex with sebastian went yesterday!'_  
"What the hell is wrong with you! what are you implying! I didn't even see him yesterday...well except when he gave me a pencil but that was it." I screamed into the phone...how stupid is he?

_'a pencil... i see..."_

"Alois i'm hanging up..."  
_'aw tell the love of your life I said hello"_  
"Alois...i'm not in love..."

_'yeah sure... i'll believe that.'_ he laughed and I wanted so badly to punch him in the face.

"Whatever...I know I'm right and you are wrong..." I replied childishly.  
_'oh Ciel you will see, you will be begging Sebastian 'oh sebastian go out with me please I love you with all my demonic heart!'"_ he teased...

"How the hell do you know that..." I growled, shocked and beginning to panic.

_'chill, Claude is a demon too silly... He could sense you forever ago..."_

claude's a demon? What the hell when did that happen? How did I not sense him! then again... i didn't sense sebastian...how powerful is claude?

"Alois...i'm hanging up you are only confusing me further."  
_'you've been thinking of sebastian! haha see young love! just shut the hell up, stop thinking it it so much and hook up.'_

"Alois...I'm ready to murder you..." I growled before hanging up the phone.

Claude's a demon? What the hell have I been missing lately? Do I live under a rock? Why don't I know this stuff?  
"GOD!" I screamed throwing my phone onto the bed.  
Why the hell is life so confusing...i'm starting to regret not moving into those dorms!

On my wits end I laid down the bed and closed my eyes letting my thoughts overwhelm me. Okay...so Claude is a demon...that isn't such a big problem...

But alois does have a point...why do I care so much if I embarrass myself in front of Sebastian He shouldn't have an impact on how I act... Is it possible I do love him? no...what do I even like about him? He is always kind...and thinks about others before he acts...even if he is a demon...he's the most courteous demon i've come into contact with... Hannah can be a real bitch sometimes.I like the way he smells...that may be a real weird thing to like about someone...but I love how he always smells fresh..okay...so I don't love him...but I do.. like him...that much I know... I sighed with my new found information and felt myself slip into a depression...he can never like me back...i'm just not the likable type. God here we go again...I will be losing sleep over this...Thank you Alois for stressing me out even more...****

hi guys...So i'm really sorry I don't update often and when I do they kind of suck... i don't know what's wrong with me lately... I hope you understand..

Merci pour lecture...  
Orchidfur~~


	13. Chapter 13

_**My New Neighbor...**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo**_

_**Hi guys, so it's bee a while since I updated and I'm truly sorry. Thank you very much for waiting.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed but not required.**_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Ciel's Point of View**_

I woke the next day _on time_ and got ready for school. Now I wait for the professor to arrive so I can see what I missed. Perhaps I could look at someones notes.

"Claude...can I borrow your notes?"

"me? Alois sits right next to you...and I don't take notes, I just memorize everything..."

"You what..."

"Memorize everything, Alois is an effective not taker, just use his...he writes a short book each class."

"Okay fine..." I growled gritting my teeth as I sat down. _Why do I have to borrow that annoying sloth's notes._

"Alois..."  
"What Ciel? Do you need help! Holy crap this is the first time you started a conversation..."

_I wonder why..._

"Really? Sorry about that, may I borrow your notes?"

"Oh sure...I organize them by topic and blah blah blah blah..."

"Thanks Alois..." I smiled grabbing the notes from him not bothering to listen to his annoying speech.

"Class, i'm sorry i'm late, it won't happen again." the frizzled brown haired woman apologized.

"Oh Ciel, you are back...get your notes, this isn't high school you know what to do." She joked smoothing her skirt and grabbing her lesson book. _No duh...I'm not five... _I stared at the notes, quickly picking up where we left off. _At least yesterday wasn't that eventful...they only talked about stocks...I wonder why they can charge us so much money..._ Class ended quickly and I was more than happy to leave. I was already tired of learning stuff I already knew, but I can't run a business without a college degree...it would hurt my reputation.

"Ciel!" a high pitched voice screeched.

"What is it Lizzie?" I questioned, prying her arms off my body.

"Oh, well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to this rave thing this weekend. It will be fun and a lot of people will be there." She squeaked bouncing about happily.

"Uh...sorry Lizzie, but I have to study...and um...Raves really aren't my thing...last time I ...it just won't work."

"Oh shut up Ciel, we all know you know the material, and last time wasn't a rave, it was a get together...this is an actual rave...you know drugs and all!" She chirped .

"I'm not int-"

"Shut up Ciel! You're going!"

"Why did you even ask if you're dragging me there anyways?"

"Well It wouldn't be polite if I didn't give you the option."

"Okay...so who else will be there?" I sighed not seeing a purpose to argue with the blonde anymore.

"Oh well, we are actually mixing with another college, plus all of our college will be there not just business majors. Most of our class will go and a few thrill seeking high schoolers might appear." she explained beginning to walk with me towards my car.

"I see... well when is it?"

"Oh! It's this weekend! Don't forget to dress awesomely! You've got to impress everyone because nobody ever sees you you anti-social man!" She joked dragging her black booted feet.

"Whatever, come over and we can drive together okay, I don't want to go by myself."

"Oh! Sebastian is going to, so he can ride with us right?"

"Uh...I don't want to force him-"

"NO i'd rather take my own car." A deep voice interrupted. I stared up in disbelief, a blush appearing on my face as I wondered how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Oh Sebastian, why? We are all going together?" Lizzie pouted placing grey gloved hands on her hips.

"I would like to leave when I want and not depend on others to bring me home." he reasoned smiling softly.

"I see,that's a good point, but I'm stuck to Ciel so it's all good!" She laughed...

"Alright well i'll see you this weekend...but seriously Lizzie if I become annoyed i'm leaving you there..."

"I'll ride with bastion!" She stuck her tongue out at me before bouncing away, towards Alois and Claude.

"Well...i'm going to go home now." I said awkwardly not wanting to stand by Sebastian any longer.

"I'll see you around." Sebastian waved as I walked away._ Holy crap...he was so close...I can't believe Lizzie is dragging me around again. Now I have to worry about this the rest of the week...At least it's Wednesday..._

**friday**

I sighed happily, clutching my books tighter to my chest. _Thank god it's Friday, I don't have class for two whole days..._ I checked the time seeing it was only 12am I climbed in my car and drove to the local coffee shop. A bunch of students were there cramming for everything they needed for afternoon classes. _I'm glad I take morning classes..._

"Ciel!"

"Huh?"  
"Oh!" A purple haired man I met before walked up.

"I'm Soma...remember, I'm an art major."

"Oh yeah, I remember we met at the library before."

"Yeah, haha small world."  
"Technically it's a small college..."

"Oh whatever, so what are you up to."  
"Nothing much, class is pretty easy, i'm being dragged to a rave by a psychotic girl." I groaned as I accepted the coffee from the flushed teenager.

"Really! You are going too? At least I know someone there." he sighed in relief.

"Yeah I just needed a coffee, i'm going to contact my company and make sure that everything runs smoothly."  
"Ah that's right, you are a huge business man, I forgot about that you seem so normal." He joked as we exited the shop.

"Yeah well, it was nice seeing you again, call me sometime." he handed me his number before walking across the parking lot to a foreign sports car. I climbed into my own car and pulled out my cellphone and began dialing the number.

"_Phantomhive Corporations how may I help you?"_

"Paula, i'm just checking in on how things are going." I said in my phone voice..._everybody sounded sweeter on the phone..._

"_OH Mr. Phantomhive sir...Isn't it inconvenient to call this department...shouldn't you call your secretary or something?"_  
"No I wanted to check indirectly...it's more honest this way people don't lie."

"_OH well...stocks are still rising, we had to fire an employee...for...cross-dressing and harassing other employees but things have been smooth."_ She reported.

"Thanks...make sure if anything happens have someone contact me."

"_Yes sir."_  
"Have a great day..."  
_"You too sir."_

**Click**

_Now that I know everything is fine I can go to that stupid rave without worrying._

**Ring...**

"Hello?"

"_Ciel where are you!? I'm in your house! I had to climb up with the window washer! You should lock your windows. Anyway we have to get ready!" _

"ELIZABETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! IT IS ONLY 12:40...ISN'T IT AT LIKE THREE IN THE MORNING!" I shouted angrily at the girl.  
_"Oh Ciel don't shout in my ear! And of course it isn't at 3 in the morning, it starts at 10 and doesn't end! Gosh but i'm in your house because you need help getting dressed."_

"Elizabeth...it's almost 9 hours away...why are you at my house now?"

"_oh because...i don't know I was super excited, we can stop at the store and get alcohol for it..._"

"Elizabeth it doesn't take nine hours to buy liquor from the convenient store."

"_Ciel stop being stingy! I just wanted you to make me dinner okay!"_

"Why do I have to cook for you! I can barley cook for myself! Have Claude do it!"  
_"Noo!"  
_"fine, i'll take you to dinner but seriously...don't do this again."  
_"I wouldn't have to climb into your window if you gave me your apartment key._"

"Lizzie...if I gave you my key, hell would break loose."

"_Oh shut up Ciel! Just hurry up it's already 1:10!" _

**click**

_How can she drain my energy so fast...after I taker her to an early dinner I will go home and nap...yeah that sounds like a good idea. _I began my drive home feeling my depression worsen each moment I drew nearer. I parked into my space, letting out a sigh I stepped out of the car and began the trek upstairs. I waved to the woman in the foyer before boarding the elevator and riding up to the floor.

"Oh hi..." A voice greeted as I arrived.

"hi, Sebastian..." I Sighed fumbling quickly for my keys.

"You look tired." He mumbled grabbing the newspaper.

"You have no idea..." I growled as I clicked the door open.

"Ciel! Thank god! I was so bored! I tried to turn you tv on but I turned your fireplace on and now it's too warm in here!" She whined coming to the door in a tanktop and shorts

"Lizzie! Put clothes on! And to turn it off you just click the same button you used to turn it on!" I screeched opening several windows and turning off my fireplace.

"I know see why..." Sebastian commented before sliding into his apartment.

"Lizzie! Gosh are we going for dinner or what!" I whined as I checked the time. 1:55...

"Yeah! Let me get dressed real quick!" she bounded off towards my bedroom. _I love how she is so comfortable...i've been majorly friend-zoned...yet I don't mind in the least...my mind is too clouded with a stupid black haired tall demon..._

"Okay Ciel let's go! I want to go to olive garden!" She growled pulling me by my tie.

"What the hell Lizzie I can walk myself!"

"Sure you can, but I'm starving, i've been waiting since 1!"  
"Gosh Lizzie..."

**Olive garden...**

We slid into the booth and began looking at the menus.

"Thank goodness Ciel! I'm starving." She complained. It was already 2:15 by the time we arrived.

"Hi, welcome to Olive Garden, I will be your server may I get you drinks?" The cheery woman asked as she tapped her pen on her paper.

"May I have water with lemon?" Lizzie asked politely.

"I'll have tea." I muttered blandly.

"Oh Ciel that's so boring." Lizzie scolded.

"Hey! Leave me alone at least I took you to lunch!" I retorted slightly embarrassed she'd say such a thing.

"haha...you guys are just like a couple...how long have you been dating?" The waitress asked giggling shyly.

"We aren't." I deadpanned.  
"OH come on Ciel, we know you secretly love me."

"Elizabeth..."

"Oh that's right...you wouldn't love me because you have Sebastian..." She teased.

"Lizzie!" I scolded my face turning a light shade of pink.

"Haha i'll be right back."

"Elizabeth..." I groaned putting my face on the table.

"Oh cheer up Ciel, I'm just teasing."

"Lizzie that's embarrassing."  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed about Sebastian, he is amazing..."

"Why do you assume I like him..."  
"You avoid him like the plague."  
"Wouldn't that give you the picture that I hate him?"

"No, not with the way you look at him."  
"Lets just eat and go home."

"Yessir" She saluted.

**back home**

"Ciel you have such amazing clothes! Why don't you wear them?" Lizzie screamed in shock when she looked around my closet.

"I don't know...I am always in business attire...I don't wear my casual clothes most of the time."

"I get that, but seriously you have like every color of everything! I'm a girl and I don't have as many shoes as you!"

"I'm sorry..." I replied sassily as I slumped down onto the chair.

"I should make you a sexy schoolboy!" Lizzie cooed as she pulled my old shorts out of the drawer.

"Hell o..."

"Oh come on Ciel, you know you'd look adorable in it."

"Lizzie come on be serious I bought you dinner."

"Fine fine... well here put these on." She thrusted a bunch of clothes at me. I stared in awe at what she had put together. It was super simple, a light blue t-shirt, black pants with light blue converse and a white belt.

"Seriously Lizzie I couldn't put this together myself?"

"no! You don't know what looks good on your hair and skin!"  
"So light blue goes well with my skin?" I questioned sarcastically.  
"Of course it does silly."  
"Whatever Lizzie, you get ready yourself I can manage getting dressed."  
"Okay Make sure you don't jip. Put the clothes on..."

_God tonight was going to be interesting._

_**Okay so this chapter was rather uneventful...but even so it was longer than normal...I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed not required.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Orchidfur~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**My New Neighbor...**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo**_

_**I reread my last chapter and it made me appreciate you guys even more! Despite all the mistakes I make, you guys continue to read and review it warms my heart!**_

_**Kamsahamnida! **_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Ciel's Point of View**_

"CIEL! Why aren't you dressed? Your hair is a mess now! How could you fall asleep in such a position!" an annoying voice screeched, waking me from my slumber. _Oh god I really did fall asleep._  
"Ciel if we don't leave now we are going to be late! And you aren't even ready!" She complained, making my blood flow backwards.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should just stay home and not go." I reasoned trying to get out of going.

"Oh no Ciel, you are going, you aren't going to be anti-social forever, and Sebastian is going so you are going!" She growled, running at me and pulling my shirt over my head.

"LIZZIE!" I shouted covering my now exposed torso.

"Oh come on Ciel, it isn't like you are flabby, and I'll help, you are taking to long." She explained fumbling with my jeans button.

"LIZZIE I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" I screamed slapping her hand away.

"Fine, you get 2 minutes then i'm coming to do your makeup!"

"MY WHAT!"  
With that she left the room leaving me to wonder what was to come. I debated locking the door and hiding somewhere but I knew she'd find a way to drag me out, whether it be the vents or the large windows. I Dressed and allowed her back inside my bedroom.

"Elizabeth why are you dressed like that?" I questioned taking in her appearance. _She looks like a cheap whore_.

"I have to be hot." She pouted.

"Elizabeth I understand you want to look attractive but you don't need to look like a prostitute that will fuck anybody for cash." I deadpanned glaring at her with distaste.

"Whatever Ciel, come here." She ordered patting a chair in my closet.

"fine..."

I walked in and sat down where she had motioned earlier.

"Elizabeth why do I have to wear make-up, last time I checked I was a guy..."  
"Because Ciel, it makes your eyes stand out, also it isn't that uncommon. A lot of men wear eye liner, it isn't because they're a tranny or because they want to be a girl, they just like it on themselves." She explained applying the charcoal to my lower lids.

"I still don't see the point."  
"You will when you're done." She smiled putting powder on my face.

"You're done!" She squealed pulling away a few minutes later.

"Really, I thought it would have taken forever." I groaned, somewhat relieved I was only sitting here for twenty minutes.

"Now that you took forever we're going to be late!" She scolded.

"You're the one who did my make up."  
"You couldn't leave without it!" She defended weakly, waving her arms around.

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever, let me grab my shoes and purse and we can call a cab or something."  
"That's probably a good idea, seeing you'll be drunk." I laughed walking into my living room.

"Ciel, stop being such a meanie." She pouted, before disappearing in the hallway. _Why does she know my house so well. _I mentally sighed as she reentered in knee high boots and an expensive clutch. _I shouldn't know these things..._

"Elizabeth, if your mother saw you right now, she'd slap you. The outfit was pushing it, but if you really want to be raped, the boots invite all the pervs." I snickered in a singsong voice.

"Ciel shut up, you don't know anything"  
"I know what the pedophiles like!"  
"I'm hardly a child."  
"Fine then the perverts..."

"Ciel, i'm ignoring you lets go."

I sighed seeing I lost the argument and followed her out the door. I made sure I had all the necessities and closed my door behind ourselves. _If you want to look like a whore, go ahead._

"CIEL HURRY UP MY FEET HURT!" She shouted from the elevator. _If they hurt why are you wearing them..._

"Elizabeth, we haven't even left for the rave yet and you are complaining are you sure you don't want to go get something else."

"No, i'll be drunk so it will be fine."  
"Getting drunk is a good thing?" I asked skeptically, as we excited the building and called for a cab.

"You're paying for this right?"  
"I guess so." I replied, shocked as we slid into the cab.

"Good because I didn't bring money."  
"I love how you expect me too."  
"You're a business man, you always have money." She explained as we began driving.

"Where are we going..."  
"It's a little club downtown, I completely forgot the name but it was something dark and mysterious...It was used as a gentlemen's club a long time ago...but now it's an awesome well known club...it will probably be packed." She explained as we drove towards the center of town.

"How are we going to get in if it's packed?"

"That's why you have to look hot!" She growled, seeming to become fed up with my 'stupidity'

"Whatever..." I grumbled looking out the window, watching all the people walk by. We finally came into the center of the city, and it was booming with sound, and bursting with excitement. _Was this place always so busy? How did people sleep at night like this...?_

"Ciel come on get out!" Elizabeth screeched. I turned around to face her, seeing that we had stopped and she was already climbing out of the cab.

"Oh sorry."  
"Don't sorry me, I can already see that the line is around the block!" She growled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the line. _It actually is a rave...it isn't like a cheap bar party..._ We slid into line behind a couple girls who were squealing excitedly, bouncing in their short dresses.

"Hello." A deep voice boomed from behind us. I turned to see Sebastian standing there, crimson eyes glowing at me. _Holy crap why does he have to be so amazing? _I screamed mentally as I took in his perfect features.

"Seems like were going to be here for a while." Lizzy interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yeah, Well hopefully they'll get us in quickly, it's kind of chilly out here." Sebastian replied, not taking his eyes off me. _Why the hell is he staring at me, stupid demon...Though he is a demon he should know manners...he was talking to Elizabeth and he ignored her..._

"I see... Hi my names lizzy." She laughed speaking to the girl in front of us.  
"Hello my name's Angela." The girl replied, lavender eyes sparkling.  
"My name is Ciel." I explained when she looked at me expectantly.  
"My name is Sebastian." Sebastian introduced, deep voice sending shivers down my spine. _What the hell, he's not even talking to me and he messes with me so much._  
"Nice to meet you." She laughed clutching her small pink purse.

"Yay line buddies!" Lizzy cheered happily bouncing about in place.

"Whatever..." I grumbled checking the time on my phone..._Why is it so late, I should be home sleeping...not out here partying with people I don't even like...some I like...but can't stand to be around..._

"Come on Ciel you can make new friends inside!" Lizzy laughed as we moved forward a few people.

"Seriously what is taking so long!" I complained stomping my foot childishly.

"I know my feet are hurting." Lizzy groaned, shuffling a bit.  
"I told you."  
"Don't be my mother."  
"Obviously you need one right now." I scolded glaring at her.

"Whatever Ciel, you're so mean, you hate me." She whined.

"Elizabeth, I'm not mean, would a mean person put make up on and go to a party with someone if they hated them?" I growled in disbelief. _How can she say such a thing._  
"it's a rave not a party." She corrected stiffly, pouting her lips and looking forward.

"Whatever."  
"You..." A man In a tight fitting black top addressed me, point a long muscled finger at me. _What the hell._

"You're little group can go in." He continued, not waiting for a reply.

"What?" I questioned, but was already being pushed inside by Elizabeth. Sebastian and Angela followed as well, as we made our way into the stuffy club. It was hot, and sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they danced seductively under the flashing lights.

"It's hot in here." I groaned, squeezing through a group of people.

"Elizabeth why did you drag me here, I already want to go home.  
"Shut up Ciel!" She scolded dragging me to the bar. _I don't want to be here...this isn't what I do...I'm not made for this kind of thing...I don't dance, I don't listen to music like this, I don't do drugs, I don't drink and I definitely don't dry hump in a corner._ I thought shocked as we passed an extremely heated couple that probably would never meet again.

"Come on Ciel, drink up, you'll feel better soon."  
"By drinking, actually it makes you feel worse, and I'm not one for hang overs..." I scoffed taking a seat at the bar. Angela, Sebastian and Lizzy copying my actions and looking at the drink menu.

"Fine i'll order for you." Elizabeth laughed, grabbing the menu from Angela. I sat there for a while, staring at the concoction placed in front of me. _What the hell was this called? It's some fruity...thing...Is it a girls drink? I think it is...Elizabeth ordered for me...of course it is..._

"It's good I promise." The bartender smiled. She looked to be about 25...with long brown hair.

"I just don't drink, it doesn't have anything to do with the drink itself." I explained feeling slightly guilty for not drinking it. I took a small sip to find out, it was actually good, and it didn't burn my throat like I would have expected. I took another sip, this one larger than the last and glanced around once more. The movement of the bodies hadn't stopped, the lights were still flashing...but I found it all less annoying. Elizabeth had disappeared early on, Sebastian currently sat with our 'line buddy' Angela, who looked a bit to happy about a picture he showed her. I stared at them threw narrowed eyes, examining their movements. Angela, slyly slid onto Sebastian's lap and tapped his nose playfully. Sebastian looked slightly confused, maybe even annoyed. I felt something stir within myself that I wasn't quiet familiar with...it was somewhat annoyed, and angry...but sad and desperate...it longed for him...I was feeling..._Jealous..._I growled angrily, glaring at them over the now empty glass of alcohol.

"It was good right, I told you. Do you want another glass?" The bartender questioned smiling widely at me.

"Sure...Paula..." I replied staring at her name tag.

"Right away sir." She saluted and quickly grabbed another glass. I stared at them, biting the inside of my cheek. _What the hell is that, they just met five minutes ago...do they really need to be all over each other? How can she be such a whore...she's sitting on his lap at a bar...in front of masses of people...how can the masses of people just ignore such an inappropriate action, even though it happens right in front of their eyes._ I gritted my teeth, drinking the alcohol, slamming the glass down and beckoning for another. No questions where asked as my drink was refilled. 4 drinks later, the anger wouldn't subside. It continued to boil... churning wildly within my stomach. I stood up, slightly unbalanced and walked over to the couple. Sebastian looked up at me with wide eyes, Angela's expression slightly annoyed. My eyes were glowing a deadly crimson by now as I grabbed Sebastian by his shirt collar and removed the petite girl from him. I smirked at the confused girl and dragged him out of the club, quickly finding his expensive black car and pushing him against it. With the false courage, i'd stored up, I pressed my lips against his. I pushed my feelings onto him...I was desperate, I was angry and I lusted for him. I slid my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He remained unresponsive, I supposed confused with the situation, but that didn't make me stop. He slowly returned the kiss, seeming to test the boundaries. He then began to return the kiss eagerly, pushing me off him and changing our positions. I gasped as my back hit the cold car, but didn't have to react as he lavished my mouth again. It was so much better when he responded... I could feel his desire, his lust not only my own.

"excuse me, how am I getting home?" A familiar voice called. We instantly separated, a blush staining my face as I pushed him away, not missing the growing tent in his pants.

"i'm leaving!" I shouted quickly calling a cab and sliding inside, all of the courage i'd built up instantly disappearing. _Holy crap what did I just do? I just...holy crap...he's never going to let this go..._

**_Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made you all wait long enough so I hope it was eventful enough._**

**_Reviews are welcomed not required._**

**_Kamsahamnida_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Annyeonghaseyo,**_

_**I'm sorry I left you all for so long. I have to finish all of my fanfiction stories because i've moved on to Fictionpress and Asianfanfics, so I won't be starting anymore, I will only be finishing these. Don't be discouraged, these won't be crap, or cut short, I have the plans made and I intend to make them beautiful.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed, not required.**_

_**Kamsahamnida, for waiting and supporting continuously.**_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Ciel's point of view**_

My mind began to cloud as I rode the elevator up to my apartment. Nothing felt real...like it had all been a dream. The kiss with Sebastian didn't happen...I didn't have a major hard on that I needed to fix and Elizabeth wasn't going to tease me about this tomorrow. I knew these were all lies, but telling myself these things made me feel slightly better. Sadly I could only lie for so long, the tent in my pants was very visible, and inappropriate in the public eye. I poked my head out of the elevator, relieved to see that none of my neighbors were outside. I bolted down the hallway, not even stopping to pick up the vase I had knocked over. I fumbled for my keys helplessly, thankfully I found them, and quickly unlocked the door . I jumped in, the door slamming behind me with a loud 'thud' that probably woke up the entire floor. I slid to the floor with a heavy sigh, instantly relieved to be home. _What have I done?_ Feeling sober for the second time that night, I was able to scold myself. _I can't believe I approached Sebastian like that...what the hell was I thinking? _I scolded myself over and over, kicking my shoes off and stalking to my bedroom. _I can't believe I got hard off his kiss..._Remembering the not so subtle problem, I unbuttoned my tight pants and wormed them off my hips. Fumbling with my underwear as well, I finally was able to wiggle out of the confining garments, happily sliding them off my feet. Hesitantly I grabbed my member, teasingly stroking it a few times. I hissed, precum already beading at the tip. I imagined Sebastian's long hand wrapped around my member instead of my own. I imagined how he'd use his tongue to bring me to my climax. I pumped my member more furiously, all the while imagining Sebastian's elegant fingers squeezing instead of my own. Moans of his name, and hisses of pleasure escaped my mouth as the pleasure became to much to handle. I stroked erratically, hips bucking up into my hand as I worked for my release.

"Hmmm..." I came quickly, the white substance oozing down my fingers, dirtying them. I panted heavily, enjoying the afterglow of my orgasm.

"That bastard..."

**Ring**

"Hello?"

"_Ciel, Where the hell are you? I'm so worried about you...you make out with Sebastian and run away like that are you okay? Did he force you?" _Lizzie's worried voice called from the other end of the phone... I stared at the thing for a few minutes, before putting it back to my ear.

"I'm fine..." I replied slowly, still enjoying the afterglow of my orgasm.

"_Are you sure Ciel? I'm sorry, I wouldn't have made you come if I knew this was going to happen." _Lizzie fretted on the other end.

"I promise i'm fine, I'm just super tired, i'm going to go to sleep." I whispered, the tiredness hitting me like a wall, the wonderful feeling turning quickly into fatigue.

"_Okay, sleep tight Ciel, I'll see you Monday at school..."_ She whispered back the noise around her dying down.

"Good Night Elizabeth."  
"Night Ciel."  
**Click  
**I tiredly hung up the phone and threw it across the room, to tired to plug it into its charger. I pulled the covers up around my body, not bothering to clean up after myself. That will be a worry for tomorrow, but tonight I'm way to tired to deal with anything. My eyes slid closed, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Monday at School**

I walked tiredly into the building, already fed up with everything. Today wasn't my day, I woke up late, I had to clean my house yesterday and I was still tired from that stupid rave, and I had a super bad hangover from yesterday. Life, just isn't liking me right now. I must have drunk a lot, for a demon to have such a horrible hang over. I jumped visibly, when Elizabeth tapped my shoulder.

"CIEL~" She squeaked, her voice going right through me.

"Elizabeth! Don't talk to me." I growled out, walking past her and slumping into my seat.

"Is it really that bad? You drank a lot..." She whispered back slipping into the chair in front of me.

"Lizzie, please...I know you're my friend and I love to talk to you but I just don't feel good." I explained hastily, wanting her to go away as soon as possible.

"Alright Ciel, I get it. I'll leave you alone today, I'm sorry...good luck, take some of these." She said, pushing some aspirin in front of me. I smiled at her thankfully, and took the pills, swallowing them down with a swig of water. She walked away, a large smile on her face. I sighed lying my head on my arms hoping that the pounding would subside.

"Ciel?" A questioning voice asked.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up to see Alois looking down at me.

"Are you okay, you look dead?"  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, and yes i'm fine." I lied through my teeth, suppressing my urge to throw him across the room and murder him.

"You're lying."  
"No shit."  
"Ciel, It isn't nice to swear." Another voice cooed from the seat in front of me. I turned to see Sebastian settling into his seat, staring back at me cockily. I instantly flushed, growling slighlty, before glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up." I snapped back at him, all the anger I had built up suddenly rushing to the surface.

"Did you drink a bit too much?" Sebastian continued, feigning innocence.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Ciel?" Alois called again.  
"What!" I snapped, baring my teeth at him.

"Gosh, don't rip my head off...Claude's partner isn't here today, so i'm going to work with him." He explained, grabbing his stuff and walking over to the golden-eyed male.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, burying my head in my arms once again.

"So, how'd your evening go after you left?" Sebastian asked again, leaning over the back of his chair.

"It was amazing." I said sarcastically, peering up at him. He stared back at me, a smirk on his perfectly shaped lips, crimson eyes light with amusement.

"If you're going to make fun of me go ahead, just get it the hell over with, I was drunk and I did something stupid." I growled.

"Oh, I won't make fun of you, I completely agree, you were absolutely drunk, but alcohol tends to bring out ones true feelings yes?" He said casually, looking into my eyes. I blushed suddenly feeling exposed. _What the hell is his problem...why does he have to point out all of my flaws? Holy crap how am I supposed respond to that? He already knows I like him...does he have to tease me about this?  
Holy crap my life is so fucked up._

**_Okay yes, this chapter is shorter, but at least I updated...I've reached the sticky part of the story, where I want to update to get to the later parts, but I don't want to update the parts that build up to it._**

**_I hope you enjoyed :D_**

**_Reviews are welcomed not required._**

**_Kamsahamnida,_**

**_Orchidfur~_**


End file.
